Unovan Adventure
by Poketrainer Zenith
Summary: Oshawott is tired of getting rejected as a starter at the lab. And once seeing a new water starter showing up at the lab, he storms off. With the lab behind him, Oshawott, joined by a few others, make their way through the unova region. Who knows what crazy adventures they will have?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stuck in the lab

It was yet another morning in the unova region. There were plenty Pidove and Rufflet chirping, and the Lilipup were waking up. Not only those Pokemon were waking up, but the pedestrians of Nuvema town were getting ready for the day as well. Off in the distance was professor Juniper's lab. She was currently making herself some breakfast and food for her Pokemon. Or more accurately, the Pokemon that are going to be given as starters.

New trainers could receive a Snivy, capable of using grass attacks. With enough training, they can be a powerful Serperior. They make use of their leaf tornado, leaf blade, and coil. All effective in aiding a new Pokemon trainer. Then there's tepig. This one is of the fire type, which makes use of moves like ember and heat crash. It can evolve into Emboar gaining that fighting type as well. Both were excellent choices for a first pokemon.

But then there's Oshawott. This Pokemon isn't necessarily bad, far from it. But trainers usually pick Snivy or Tepig because they looked cool and tough. Oshawott never gave that impression. Hes been at the lab for a few months now, and still no one takes him. Professor Juniper has always been there for him though. She knew that one day someone will take him.

So whats so special about today? Well today, there's going to be a new trainer. And this means that he will pick one of the previously mentioned pokemon. Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott are chilling in the `Pokemon lounge` when Juniper shows up.

"Alright you three, a new trainer is going to show up really soon. So try to give him your best look." She said.

After she left, the three pokemon all had a little chat.

"oh please." Tepig said. Everyone likes fire type starters. He'll have to say yes to me."

"I dunno, i'd say that i have a bigger chance because we snivy are highly intelligent in our move useage. Plus does anyone really want a fire type that becomes a fighting type. You Chimchar wannabe!"

"Hey! You take that back!"

The two looked like they were going to fight but Oshawott stepped in.

"Before you two fight, what if he takes me? That's a possibility right?

Tepig began to snort a little bit.

"No offense Oshawott but haven't you been living here for like a few months. I don't think you have a high chance."

"I too have a good chance. It's just that the last few Tepig and Snivy always outshine me."

"This time won't be too much different, believe me."

This time Snivy intervened.

"Cut it you too. Despite Oshawott's past, He might get lucky this one time."

"Ok fine." Tepig said with a huff.

Oshawott was surprised Snivy stood up for him like that. No one ever stood up for him before. All past snivy have been... a bit rude to say the least. He was relived that someone else, other than Juniper would believe that he would get picked.

The three Pokemon left the lounge and sat on a table near the entrance. They soon saw the trainer rush into the lab. He had ruffled black hair, with blue eyes. He wore a red jacket, under that was a white shirt. He also has jeans on with black sneakers. The shoes have a green flame painted on them.

"Professor, i'm here for my first ever Pokemon!" he said rather excitedly.

"Well Kyle, i see that you are excited for a Pokemon. Alright, here are your options..."

"The grass type Snivy." Snivy raised its vines out for a bit of a `show off` look.

"The fire type Tepig." It released a bit of a blaze from its nostrils. Again, for a `show off` look.

"And the water type Oshawott." In Oshawotts case, he had his scalchop... which is all he had. While its a weapon for battling, its still just a scalchop, or a shell."

He gave a bit of a thinking face. "Hmm... Snivy there looks like quite the battler. Seems like it could pack a punch with vine whip huh?"

"Yep. Snivy makes great use of moves like leaf tornado and leaf blade." Juniper said.

"And then there's Oshawott. It doesn't look like the most sturdiest thing out there, and then there's you..."

He eyes the tepig. "That fire power could be useful. And i heard it becomes a fighting type as well. I think i will take him."

The professor nodded at his choice. "Ok, and here, some pokeballs, including Tepig's, and a pokedex."

"Alright. thanks Juniper for all the supplies!"

While he was getting his stuff, Oshawott couldn't help but begin to cry. Yet another trainer decided that one of the other starters was better than him. Snivy showed a bit of sympathy by rubbing his back.

"Look Oshawott, he looked like a bad trainer anyways. I'm sure that the next one that shows up here will take you."

Despite her comforting words, Oshawott was having a hard time cheering up. He wanted to train, get strong, and make a few friends. But instead, he got rejected by yet another trainer.

Professor Juniper noticed his sadness. "Hey Oshawott, cheer up. I keep telling you that someone will take you. You need to be patient.

Oshawott gave a light nod. Osha Oshawott... (I guess...)

"Here eat some poke-food. Its mint flavored, just the way you like it."

Later that day, Oshawott and Snivy were hanging in the lounge, waiting for time to pass. Oshawott felt a little bit better, at least he wasn't insulted badly. He was just called 'not sturdy.'

"I dunno Snivy, i wish i could be out there fighting my heart away. Exploring with friends. But instead, i'm stuck in this lab." Oshawott was looking out the window with a bit of a depressed face.

Snivy didn't like it when Oshawott was upset like this. Even though they knew each other for a good two weeks now, they weren't much friends, more like acquaintances. "Oshawott, it's not like we can leave the lab whenever we want to go on a adventure. When the time is right, somebodys going to pick you and you'll have your adventure begin."

"Thanks Snivy, nice to see you care, at least a little bit. The two Pokemon looked up and seen professor Juniper walk in the lounge.

"Hey there you two. After some time thinking i came to a decision. We will now be giving away four starter Pokemon."

"Osha?! (What?!)"

"It might seem crazy but i noticed not many trainers are picking Oshawott. I still think you have the chance to get picked, but i'm giving trainers another water type choice. Meet Popplio!"

A blue sea lion walked into the lounge. This was a very weird decision because Popplio are not native to unova. "Pop popplio! (Hello everybody. I'm Popplio, alolan born!)"

Juniper turned her attention to Oshawott. "I hope you aren't too upset by this. Are you Oshawott?"

Osha oshawott osha wott?! (Am i getting replaced?!)

"Listen Oshawott, i'm only doing this to give trainers more options. besides, one day, you will get picked. Trust me." And with that, she left the lounge. Popplio curled up on the bed while Snivy and Oshawott had a bit of a talk.

"I can't believe they are letting the trainers pick a different water type." Oshawott said.

"Me neither. It doesn't seem like professor Juniper would do such a thing." Snivy responded.

"If anything that lowers my chance to get picked in the first place. And that Popplio thing isn't even native here."

Popplio decided to join the conversation. "I'll have you know, alolan born pokemon are very good fighters. Plus i become a fairy type. Take that unova! You and your scarce amount of fairy types. Well, there's Cottonee, but you know..."

"What water attacks can you even use anyways?" Oshawott asked.

"I am capable of sparkling aria. A Strong water attack. As well as moonblast and sing."

"See Snivy? I think this Popplio has a better chance of getting picked than me."

Snivy shook her head "Lets just hope that doesn't happen ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape

Something kept going through Oshawott's mind that night. He couldn't explain what though. Oshawott was having a hard time going to sleep. He was tossing and turning but he just couldn't go to sleep. There was something Snivy said that Oshawott kept recycling through his mind.

"Oshawott, it's not like we can leave the lab whenever we want to go on a adventure." Snivy said yesterday.

Oshawott never was the most brightest of Pokemon. What Snivy said might of been a bit sarcastic. But still, there's a whole lot of freedom out there. Despite how dangerous it is, Oshawott thought that it would be a risk worth taking for him to walk around free. Who knows? Maybe he'll find a trainer while he's out. He decided to wait until morning to inform Snivy of his plan. For now though. It's off to bed for him. He needs all the energy he can get for tomorrow.

The sun was shining brightly the next day. Every wild Pokemon out there seemed like they were in such a good mood. Including Oshawott. He wanted to eat breakfast first though. Oshawott was always a 'early waker.' Snivy and Popplio though were 'over sleepers.' Oshawott got in his morning stretches before Juniper walks into the lounge.

"Hey there Oshawott! You seem to be in quite the better mood. See, i told you life isn't so bad here."

That's the problem with Oshawott leaving the lab forever. He would never see Juniper again. Juniper has treated him as a friend too. Same as Snivy. Those two have always treated Oshawott as a 'good' Pokemon. After Oshawott had some of his poke-food, he sees Snivy staring to wake up. He decided to wait for Snivy to eat breakfast before telling her his plan.

Snivy did her usual stretches before greeting the otter. "Why good morning snivy. How do you feel today? You certainly seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah, that's because i realized something. I came to the conclusion that what you said was right."

"Hm? What did i say?"

"You said that i could go on my own adventure, without a trainer. And i am going to do just that."

"Hold on. Oshawott, you can't leave the lab. who knows what kinds of dangerous wild Pokemon lurk in the tall grass. It could be dangerous."

Oshawott smirked at this. "Are you saying i can't handle it?"

"Well, no. Like i said before, you have to wait for the right trainer."

"While you might want a trainer, i don't. The world has already told me that i am not getting picked anytime soon. Popplio over there is proof of that." He then crossed his arms giving a stern glare.

"How are you going to escape here anyways. Walking through the front door is out of the question. There's usually a scientist always in that room. He'll know for sure."

Oshawott rubbed his chin for a bit thinking of a way to escape. _The front door isn't going to work... _He then looked up at a window. _Ah ha! i'll use the window._

Oshawott started climbing his way up to the window, which was conveniently opened. "Alright, this'll work." He looked down and it wasn't a big drop. Plus there were bushes to help cushion his fall.

"Well Snivy, guess i'm heading out."

Snivy's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't." She used her vines to wrap around Oshawott's body before he could jump out. "I'm not letting you go. I care for your protection and i don't want you to get hurt!"

"But i'm tired of being in this lab." _I need to convince her to let me go. Hm... Maybe i could convince her to come with me. _"Hey, How's about you come with me. Then we can both have a good time."

"Still not happening. I fear for our safety out there." Oshawott was desperately trying to escape Snivy's vines. but it was no use. She had too much of a grip on him.

Popplio was behind Snivy, still passed out on the 'mattress' for Pokemon. But while he was sleeping something unusual happened. A bubble started to form from his nose. This bubble grew bigger and bigger. Eventually capturing Snivy in it. "Hey! What the heck" Popplio was surprisingly still asleep and Snivy was stuck in a bubble. Not only that but the wind caught the bubble and dragged it... outside! Because the bubble had to go through the window, Oshawott got stuck in it as well.

"Uh-oh, this is so not good. Oshawott, we need to get to the surface. It looks like we are getting farther from the ground."

"Umm, Snivy? Don't know if you noticed but this bubble looks hard to pop. We need something sharp." Upon saying that Snivy eyed Oshawott's scalchop. She picked it up and sliced the bubble.

"Snivy you're a genius!" Oshawott then noticed that they were plummeting to the ground. "Oh snap!"

Snivy landed in the leaves of some tree. Oshawott was falling not too far way from her. So she had to think quick before he lands on the nearby rock pile. She decided to use her vines to catch Oshawott, which worked.

"Thanks Snivy. I would of been doomed if it wasn't for you." Snivy gets down from the tree and sets down Oshawott. She then decides to lightly smack him.

"What were you thinking? We are now in a forest with no idea how to get back to the lab. Juniper is probably worried about us." While she was talking, Oshawott kept having the same thought. _I'm free!_

"Snivy, do you have to worry all the time?" He said with a smug grin. "We are in the wild now. We are taking on the role of wild Pokemon. Now i can go off, train, and possibly make friends with some other wild Pokemon."

"But Oshawott-"

He held up his hand and shook his head. "As your friend can't you support my decision? All i wanted was to make friends, and train to show i'm not a weak and pathetic Pokemon. Plus you could use the training too Snivy. Think about it, Now is the time to live our lives to the fullest. What do you say?" He said with a grin.

Snivy took a minute to think about it. _Maybe Oshawott has a point this time. It has always been his dream to be out in the world exploring, as he told me a week ago. And i could get quite the enjoyment out of this. Hm.._. "Ok, Oshawott. very well. Let's spend at least some time out here."

"Thank you for being considerate Snivy. Now lets start walking."

"Um, walking where?"

"I heard of this thing called the Pokemon league. It's where you get eight badges and challenge four tough trainers. And then the champion. It would be cool to take it on."

"Ok so how does this thing start?"

"We have to collect eight badges from eight gym leaders. The first one is in Striaton city. So first we head there."

"Sounds like you have this whole adventure planned out." Snivy said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it's nice to start adventuring, especially with a friend like you." Oshawott said, with passion

_The way Oshawott said that. It seemed 'not like him' to do that. Oh well, But maybe i can get to learn more about him on this adventure. I think i will like that_. With Snivy wrapping up her thoughts, the two Pokemon walked down the dirt road that was ahead of them. Seems like their adventure has just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awful Encounters

Oshawott and Snivy continued down the dirt road, also called 'route 1.' Oshawott was super pumped. This was his first time traveling and exploring outside the lab. There were tons of new sights. So much so that Snivy decided to keep watch. She didn't want to see Oshawott get hurt is all. But still, Oshawott wanted to go out in the world to train. Even possibly challenging the unova league. But upon their travels they say a wild pokemon; a Patrat. A small brown rat Pokemon, with red eyes.

Oshawott saw this Patrat and realized he needed to take action. "Hey Snivy? Think i can take on that wild Patrat?" He asked with a bit of a grin forming.

"Oh Oshawott..." She sighed a bit. She still wasn't completely sure that Oshawott should challenge this Pokemon. "I just don't want you to make a fool of yourself, and get injured."

"Oh please, i think i can handle this. Please let me do it." He said very determined.

With a defeated sigh she allowed him to 'challenge' this wild Patrat. He begins to walk over, deciding to use his scalchop to hopefully scare him.

"Hey you!" He said pointing at the Patrat

"Um, hey. Whats up?" Patrat said with a nervous tone.

"I challenge you to a battle!" He said now aiming his scalchop at the Patrat. Oshawott was hoping for a battle ready reaction but instead, the Patrat started to snicker.

"Heh... you think you can handle me? That scalchop looks undoubtedly weak and fragile." This made the otter a bit mad.

"I'll show you, come on! Battle me!"

"Ok, can't be too difficult. After all, aren't you the starter that no one wanted?"

"That might be true but none of that matters now. Lets duel!"

Snivy sat at the sidelines, a distance away from where the battle will happen at. _I wonder how Oshawott will battle here. His combat method might be something to see. but i'll make sure that the Patrat doesn't get rough on him. _But back at the field, the Oshawott and Patrat stared into each others eyes. Oshawott looking determined, while Patrat has a sort of bored look on his face. _This Oshawott is wasting his time._ He thought.

"Alright, lets go. Razor shell!" Oshawott's scalchop glows blue and he swipes at his opponent. The Patrat jumps out of the way just in time.

"Let's see you take this, Crunch!" The Patrat's teeth chomps down on the otter. Oshawott manages to jump out the way of this attack. _This Oshawott appears to be nimble. Time to take out the big guns._

"Confuse ray!" The Patrat's eyes glow purple and swirls started popping out of them. The 'rays' came closer and closer towards Oshawott. Snivy noticed what the Patrat was doing and had to warn Oshawott immediately. "Oshawott. Look out!"

"Look out for what?" It was then when he noticed the rays enter his eyes. The world started looking more dizzy to him. "Don't worry Snivy. I am completely fine. While he says this, he really isn't. He was walking in circles, and almost keeps tipping.

Oshawott, just run. I'll try to get you to a pokemon center."

"No, i got this. Razor shell!" He threw his scalchop successfully. But it acted like a boomerang and flew around some trees. Eventually nailing him right in the face. Oshawott was now struggling to get up.

"Pathetic." The Patrat said. I knew this would be a waste of my time." He started walking away but Snivy stopped him.

"No one messes with my friend! Vine Whip!" She unleashed vines that hit the Patrat at such force that it knocked him out completely.

Oshawott was still conscious, but barely hanging on. "Didn't know my scalchop was so powerful. I also didn't know it had confuse ray."

"You should of listened to me. I was well aware that the Patrat carried confuse ray. You went into that fight with no experience at all and you got owned because of it."

"Sorry Snivy. I just wanted to become a powerful Pokemon, because no one thinks i am strong. That's the reason why no one picked me back at the lab. I was hoping i could get buffed up from battling like that."

"Well, as long as you are safe. Come on, let's go find a Pokemon center and get that bruise of yours healed up." There was indeed a huge bruise on his stomach from when his scalchop hit.

While Snivy was trying to get Oshawott standing again they both noticed the sun going down. Snivy took high alert of this "Dang it. The Pokemon centers are going to be closed. Looks like we have no choice but to hide out here for the night. Hopefully no wild Pokemon will attack us."

"Um, Snivy?" Look." Oshawott pointed towards a nearby bush. There were four Herdier sniffing the ground, possibly looking for food. "Snivy, we need to get out of here."

"Snivy looked upwards and saw a branch. Upon following this led to a tree hallow. "We could hide up there. And i'll use my vines to climb us up there." She wrapped one vine around Oshawott and one around the branch. They reached the top of the tree and entered the space. It looked small on the outside, but fairly big on the inside. "Stay in here Oshawott. I will go find us some food."

"Oshawott nodded and felt something hit his head. He looks up and recognizes it immediately. It was a hive, dripping with honey. Oshawott stuck his hand in and pulled out a ton of honey. But this was left unnoticed by some Combee. The buzzing sound became more apparent, that's when Oshawott looked up. "Uh-oh..." He ran out of the tree hallow, screaming for his life.

"I'm so SORRY!" He screamed.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it scamp." One of the Combee said. "Prepare for our attack; GUST!"

Oshawott shut his eyes expecting the worst but he didn't feel anything. Instead he heard something. "Oshawott move!"

The otter Pokemon looked up and seen the grass snake herself, ready for combat."Leaf tornado!" A wind storm of leafs came by destroying all the Combee in the nearby area. Snivy was out of breath for a minute but set her attention back to Oshawott."What happened this time? It better be good."

"Right, so i accidentally stole some honey from a hive and a bunch of Combee got mad at me. I'm sorry." He held his head down knowing that he messed up again. "It's no wonder no one wanted to pick me, i keep messing things up."

Snivy turned from a bit angry, to sad. "I... didn't mean to be mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live life knowing that you died that way."

Oshawott felt better from this. "Thanks. now lets find a new base, one where we don't have a chance to die."

The grass snake nods. "Agreed." Snivy then notices a small mountain, with a huge opening into it. It didn't seem like a cave, but a hiding hole if anything." "Looks like that could be safe for the night. Lets go."

Oshawott nods and they walk towards the entrance. The otter makes himself at home, and uses his scalchop as a pillow. He uses some nearby leaves for a makeshift blanket. ALright, i feel comfortable. Thanks for helping me survive on this adventure Snivy.

This made her smile slightly. "It's nothing really." She looks out at the starry sky gazing at it fora minute, "Well, time for us to get some sleep. we'll need it for tomorrow. Especially you. You'll need it to train."

"Hm?" Oshawott thought he misheard her.

"I decided that if you are going to take on the gym leaders, you need a, not a human trainer but a Pokemon trainer. Not to be confused with a trainer of Pokemon, but a Pokemon who helps train."

"Oshawott slowly has a smile on his face. "I think i will like that. Thanks."

As the two go off into dream land Snivy's last thoughts were: _These next few days are going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training Engages, Jumping hurdles

Meanwhile, Kyle was in the Accumula city Pokemon center healing up his starter, Tepig. Tepig got beat up really badly in a earlier wild encounter against a Lilipup. Kyle is having a bit of a hard time training Tepig. He wants him to be the very best. Hopefully his Tepig can take on the unova league. But first they need to train.

Kyle decided to have a bit of a talk with his Tepig. "Listen Tepig, i know you are trying hard but you appear to be struggling to get stronger."

"Tepig tep tepig (I'm sorry, i'll get better though.)"

"Hm, maybe we need to find a trainer. Possibility that is a good idea." Tepig nodded in agreement. But as they were walking out of the Pokemon center, They seen this trainer outside of the gate leading to Route 2. He was tossing a pokeball up and down in his hand.

This trainer of sorts had a blue jacket, black hair, black pants, Brown eyes and white shoes. He almost looked like he wanted to challenge somebody, or really anybody.

"Hey tepig, maybe we'll challenge this dude. He looks like quite the opponent. Don't you think?" Tepig smiled at the idea.

"Tepig! (Sounds good to me!)" Kyle turned his attention towards the nearby trainer.

"Hey. Are you up for a quick battle?"

All he did in response was shrugg. "I guess."

Kyle then turned towards his starter Pokemon. "Ok so listen up Tepig. This fight is something i want you to win ok. Just... please do your best."

The Tepig nodded. "Tepig!" (I won't disappoint you!)"

The trainer then tossed up his pokeball. "Go Blitzle!"

The electrical zebra embraced his opponent. _Hm, a Tepig? This won't be that much of a challenge. I've been up against much worse. _The Blitzle thought.

Tepig eyed the zebra with a bit of a grin. "Oh you are so going down."

"Lets see about that. Don't get too cocky now, cause i will leave you in a bit of a... shock. Get it because i am a electric type and its like too funny when you have to explain a joke and-"

_Jeez, this Blitzle just keeps on talking. I don't know whats worse, the fact that he keeps on talking... or his puns. _With his thoughts wrapped up, the trainers start giving out commands.

"Tepig, use ember!" Fire formed from his nostrils and then was shot out heading straight for the Blitzle. The zebra would of gotten hit, but instead did a super fast dash over to a different part of the field. _Dang, his Blitzle is fast! _Kyle thought.

"Alright now its my turn. Blitzle use discharge!" The Blitzle sent a ton of electricity flying towards Tepig. It was too big to dodge though. This caused Kyle's Tepig to head straight into a tree, Causing Tepig to be almost fainted.

The Blitzle got near Tepig. "It appears you were too cocky and underestimated me. Serves you right!" He snickered as he went back to his trainer.

The trainer called back his Blitzle and looked at Kyle. "Your Pokemon need more training. That Tepig was pitifully weak." _That's another Pokemon defeated though. Just a few more and that dream of mine can become reality._

"Alright... Tepig return." He rushes back to the Pokemon center to get it healed. Then he walks into a nearby alley way, Only having a few street lights. He releases Tepig from his pokeball.

"Ok Tepig, its time we have a real talk. It appears you can't really fight againts a lot of things. And i want power... Power that can help me in the Unova league challenge. You just don't have it."

"Tepig, tep tepig! (I'm sorry. I'll do better i Swear!)"

Kyle shook his head. He took Tepig's pokeball, threw it on the ground and smashes it with his shoe.

"Tepig? (What?)"

"I'm sorry but i can't carry around dead weight to my team." He then pulled out some wires. This made the Tepig tilt his head a bit. He wrapped the wires around the street light, which is also being tied to Tepig's tail.

"That's in case you try to follow me. I'm sorry, but im doing this for the best. For my future."

He stormed out of the alleyway with the Tepig looking saddened. He thought he got picked because he looked strong compared to the others. But in the end, he got ditched. Now hes starting to feel a lot like Oshawott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising, and Oshawott and Snivy were waking up. Snivy did make a promise saying that she would help Oshawott train, in preparation for the Unova league.

"Alright Snivy, how are we going to start our training? Push ups? Sparring battles?"

She shook her head. "We are going to train you to better use your scalchop. That way, your attacks like razor shell can be stronger. So lets head out and you need to practice slashing at the trees."

Nodding in agreement they head out. Oshawott eyes the trees with determined eyes. "Ok trees, prepare to meet your demise!" He began slashing with such power, with Snivy in the background. She sighed as she laid her back on the rocks in the area. _He definitely seems to be getting the hang of it, a few hours of this and he might be ready to engage combat in a more serious fight._

But nearby there was a Pokemon keeping an eye on Oshawott. More accurately, the tree he was slashing at. The Pokemon keeping watch was a Emolga. She noticed a few apples falling from the tree. When those apples fell Oshawott had a idea.

"Hey Snivy! I think i found our lunch."

He started to carry the apples over but the Emolga went to protest this from happening. Apples were her favorite, and was kind of greedy with them.

She flew right in front of Oshawott blocking his path. "Excuse me." She said. "But i would really like to eat those apples. So please back off."

Normally, Oshawott would protest and stop this from happening. But instead he started to develop a huge grin. As well as his hearts started to form where his eyes should be. "Oh, ok. And also, mind i say that you are one of the most beautiful Pokemon i've ever seen."

Snivy watched the whole scene unfold so she came over and lightly smacked him with one of her vines.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Oshawott said wincing in pain

"You were starting to fall for that Emolga over there. Plus shes taking what is supposed to be our lunch."

"Oh crap. What do you think we should do?"

"I think you should challenge her to a battle. Because if you want to be strong, you have to defeat whatever opponent you fight against. Even the ones that you 'like-like.'"

"Very well then..."

He walked over to Emolga who was dragging the few apples with her. That's when she noticed the same Oshawott march up to her. _Oh boy..._

"Hey you? Think you can just take away my lunch like that?"

She shrugged. "Um... yeah. I just did."

"Well i challenge you to a battle. Winner gets to eat the apples. Loser gets to watch the winner eat them. Deal?" He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

_Hm. It appears this Oshawott is challenging me. Can't be too difficult. After all, he's just a Oshawott. _"Ok, i accept your challenge." She shook his hand.

Oshawott and Emolga walked towards a more open field so the trees don't get in the way. Snivy followed, and also decided to be the referee. "This is the battle between Oshawott and Emolga. Last one standing wins. First one who faints loses. And begin!"

"Water gun!" He shot a stream of cold water right at Emolga. But due to her gliding technique, she gracefully dodged it.

"Volt switch!" She aimed a ball of electrical energy at the otter. Luckily he had a plan to counter. He held up his scalchop and used it as a shield to protect him from the attack.

"Razor shell!" His scalchop started turning blue as he ran and jumped up towards the flying squirrel. He got in a pretty good hit which damaged her left wing a bit. She was then lowered to the ground.

Emolga took a minute to think. You_ think you have me beat? Time for me to pull out the big guns._

Emolga looked straight at her opponent. "Oh Oshy? Do you even have what it takes to defeat little ol' me?" She winked as a ring of hearts appeared around her. They soon started going straight for her target.

"Huh? Whats going on?" While Oshawott was confused, it was too late to see the hearts that engulfed Oshawott under her spell. Snivy managed to see this happen.

_Uh-oh! Emolga used attract. Now Oshawott is going to be vulnerable._

Emolga continued to look at her opponent "Now all i want you to do is stand still. Got it?" Oshawott, still having that big grin, gave a bit of a nod. "Perfect. Time to charge up another volt switch."

Snivy was watching this and realized she needed to take action. "Leaf Tornado!"

A wind storm of leaves cam raging at the Emolga. She didn't have enough time to dodge and got nailed right into a tree. _Very well, guess i'm fighting you._

"Spark!" She shot a ball of electrical energy at Snivy. But she gracefully jumped over it and landed near Oshawott, who was still dazed.

"Come on Emolga! Kick her butt!"

Snivy heard this and, again, smacked Oshawott with one of her vines. This snaps him out of his trance. "Huh? What happened?"

"Emolga used attract on you. Which made you open to other attacks she was going to use."

Oshawott then realized his mistake. "Oh... Sorry. I guess i still need to do more training."

"We'll talk about it later. For now, i have a fight to settle with her. Leaf Tornado!"

Emolga managed to dodge this one. "Lets see if you like this; Acrobatics!"

She glided towards Snivy at lightning speed. The attack sent Snivy all the way into the rocks at the other side of the field.

"No, Snivy!" Oshawott yelled feeling worried. He looked down and noticed his scalchop. It didn't take long for a new strategy to form in his head.

Emolga was at the opposite side of the field smirking. "Ha, i knew this would be a easy match for me. no one should ever underestimate the power that is within me." While she was boasting and bragging, a scalchop came by at very quick speeds. This hit Emolga right in the neck, then making her faint.

"Ah-ha." Oshawott said with a cocky grin. "You see, my dear. It appears you _underestimated_ my power. Not bad though. You did put up a fight."

Although Snivy wasn't feeling so well, she was able to muster the strength to say something to the otter; "She is not... your... dear." Oshawott blushed a bit and dragged Snivy and Emolga back to their shelter. He was hoping they will wake up and be fine. After all, they weren't near a Pokemon center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, when the sun was setting, Oshawott and Snivy were happily eating their apples, while Emolga stared at them pouting. "No Fair."

"Hey, we beat you fair and square." Oshawott said. "And these apples taste delicious." He licked his lips.

"What are two Pokemon like you even doing out here? It's not often to see a wild Oshawott and Snivy."

Snivy decided to speak up. "Actually we aren't from the wild. We were in this 'lab' owned by Professor Juniper. I've been there for a week, while Oshawott has been there for a few months. He got tired of living at the lab and escaped through a window... And took me with him." She then looked at Oshawott. "And i don't think i will regret this."

Emolga shook her head. "Wow, that sounds pretty cool i guess."

"Yeah, and now we are on a adventure to help Oshawott become strong and challenge the Unova league."

Emolga then gave a questionable look to the side. She did like the easy life living in the forest. But the thought of going on a adventure intrigued her. The experience might be neat. She then came to a conclusion.

"This might sound weird because i just met you two but, Can i go on a adventure with you guys?"

Oshawott looked up with that same ol' grin. "Oh sure. Plus maybe we can get to know each other a bit better and you know... Maybe we can-"

She quickly shook her head. "Ok first off, no. I'm here to have fun. Not date you. I'm sorry but i'm just not your type of gal."

Oshawott looked a little saddened but Snivy rubbed his back soothingly. "It's ok Oshawott. I'm sure on this adventure, you'll find some girl to like you. I'm sure of it."

This made Oshawott feel better. "Thanks. It feels nice to hear someone say that." He then yawned. "Well i think its time we sleep. We have a long day of training tomorrow." Snivy and Emolga both nodded.

Emolga glided to the other side of their hideout. "But just to be sure, i'm sleeping over here. No offense, but i just don't want you doing anything too weird."

Oshawott shrugged and then started to sleep with Snivy having a few final thoughts. _It Would be nice having Emolga travel with us. After all she could help me train up Oshawott. _With her thoughts wrapped up, she fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Accumula Town Shenanigans

Oshawott, Snivy and Emolga continued their adventure through Route 1. Emolga flew a bit upwards and saw sight of the next town. The trio of Pokemon are bruised a little. Nothing too major, considering they didn't have any potions on them.

"Hey, Oshawott and Snivy!" Emolga exclaimed. "The next town is in sight. With a very apparent Pokemon center." This news made Oshawott very happy.

"Yes! Not only can we get healed but we are finally making progress. After all, it's been like three cha-" Before finishing his sentence, Snivy whipped one of her vines at him.

"Hey, what did we talk about a couple of weeks ago?"

He gave a defeated sigh. "No Character, main or side, is allowed to break the fourth wall."

She gave a bright smile to that response. "There you go."

Emolga just shook her head. "Well never mind that. Lets hurry up to the center." With the other two nodding, they dash to the town. The building was right at the entrance of the town actually. So the three Pokemon walked in and were greeted by nurse joy and her Audino.

Nurse joy was surprised to see three rouge Pokemon walk in. "Oh whats this? Do you three pokemon have a trainer?" The trio of Pokemon shook their heads. The Audino got up and decided to speak with them. (Considering she actually could understand them.")

"Excuse me you three. Do you Pokemon have a trainer?" The Audino asked with a questionable look.

Oshawott shook his head. "Nah, we're on a adventure to challenge the Unova league."

The Audino had a surprise look on her face. "Wow. Without any trainer to guide you? That's rather noble."

Oshawott blushed a little. "Well that's rather nice of you to say. It would also be nice for me and you to go on a delightful date. Wouldn't you think?

Emolga face-palmed, then turned to Snivy. "Is he going to be attempting to flirt with every girl on our travel?"

"I sure hope not..." She responded.

The Audino just chuckled a bit. "While i have no need to pursue a relationship, i would be more than happy to heal your bruises."

Oshawott looked down in disappointment. "Oh, ok..."

Later that day, when the trio got healed, they noticed a bunch of posters on the walls on the Pokemon center. Or more accurately, wanted posters. Oshawott gave a majority of them a quick look. And they all gave the same message. The same confusing message.

Snivy looked towards the Audino. "Whats with all these posters?"

"Those are to give awareness to this evil organization that focuses on aura potential and energy. They are called, Team Absorbent."

"Team Absorbent?" Snivy said with a questionable look. "Care to elaborate on their evil doings?"

She gave a nod. "You're lucky there are no trainers who need their Pokemon healed right now." she walks to the indoor benches. "Ok gather around you three. Because i'm about to tell the tale of... Team Absorbent."

_Flashback_

_The year is 1919. Accumula town is very different compared to the modern version of it. The Pokemon center was a lot less 'technologically' advanced. But the Pokemon center still worked fine... Although Pokemon got healed with no machine. There was a trainer who ran into this Pokemon center with his injured Pokemon. "Is there a nurse? Anywhere?" He was also heavily panting. Nurse joy came walking in._

_"Oh hello, what seems to be the problem?" Nurse joy asked with concern._

_"My Blitzle... He's badly poisoned i think."_

_"Nurse joy gave a glance to the Blitzle. "It's ok, i'll have him healed up right away. She put the Blitzle on a rolling cart and went to the 'medical attention' room. "Joy and the Audino spent a hour figuring out the problem with his Blitzle._

_Nurse joy shook her head. "It looks like he's poisoned. But these antidotes aren't working him."_

_But little do they know, there was a shadow of a figure, staring at Joy and the Audino. "I need that Pokemon..."_

_Flashback ends._

"So then, He broke into the window, stole the Blitzle and vanished. That dude was the one who started their organization. They got their name from this vile the man left behind." The Audino pulled out a glass vile of a green colored chemical.

"So you see, we took this 'medicine' and found the chemical make up within it. We figured out that this is classified as a 'energy absorbent.'"

"Energy absorbent?" The three Pokemon said with confusing looks.

"We believe that man took the Blitzle home and jacked it up with these absorbents. And these absorbents are meant to give Pokemon special abilities. Abilities outside of their types. So you could make a fire type Oshawott, or a Psychic type Emolga. It's these absorbents that maximize potential. These might sound useful for any battlers but... Team Absorbent have been brewing more and more of this. They use it on their own Pokemon to take over the world. And its all because they want 'the strongest Pokemon.'"

Oshawott shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe people would do this."

"Another tip for your adventure. Don't run into a Team Absorbent grunt. Understand?" The trio nodded. "Good, because one hit from them, and they can steal your energy and aura. With that, they can accomplish their goals faster."

The Audino walks away while Oshawott and Snivy were both shivering a bit, the former more-so.

Although Emolga seemed indifferent to it. "Ah, who cares? Come on. Don't we have a gym badge to win or something."

Oshawott recollected his previous thoughts. "Yeah you're right. We need to get a move on to Striaton city. Lets go."

Outside the Pokemon center, they began walking to their destination of Route 2 when something distracted them. Emolga tried to listen carefully for it. "Hey guys, don't you hear that? It sounds like someone calling for help."

Snivy nods. "It does sound like that. I think its coming from here." Snivy dashes ahead with Oshawott and Emolga behind her. They stumbled into a somewhat narrow alley way. There were a few street lights and trash bins though.

"Help! Somebody, please. I'm starving!"

"I think it's coming over... here!" She looks behind a street light and sees someone she didn't expect to see. It was tepig... Except he was looking very dirty, a bit on the skinny side. And his tail and the street light were connected with a wire.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the Chimchar wannabe!" Snivy said with a smirk.

Oshawott recognized that insult. "Wait is that Tepig you're talking about?"

She points towards the Tepig. "Sure is. It appears you are stuck. Not only that but you don't have a trainer. What happened to you."

"Let me explain." He said. "My trainer said i was too weak for him. So he ditched me and tied my tail up to this here street light."

Snivy shook her head. "And to think. Back at the lab you were way too cocky. You said that you were so strong and so formidable." She said in a mocking tone.

He looks down in disappointment. "I... guess i got too ahead of my self."

Snivy then realized the fact that Tepig was trapped. A grin formed on her face due to the plan she was thinking. she decided to speak up. "You know... you were really rude to Oshawott at the lab. Saying he would never get a trainer to pick him. Heck, we purposely left the lab and adventure with no trainer just to get stronger."

Tepig lifts his head up. "I was going to ask how you guys left the lab. Guess you guys don't have a trainer?"

"Correct. but it appears that you are stuck. And Oshawott needs to train." She looks at Oshawott, and luckily, he was able to get the message.

"Oh i get it! Here's some revenge! Water gun!"

Tepig cowered in fear. "NO! Please Don't hurt me. Call me names all you want, just don't kill me."

Snivy raised a brow. "Hows about this then. If we let you go, you have to respect Oshawott and claim that he can, and will, be a great battler." Tepig nods.

"You better keep your word... Chimchar wannabe." Snivy mumbled. With a sigh, she unties the wire that trapped Tepig's tail.

"Alright, i'm free."

"Ok whatever, come on Oshawott. We have gyms to win. Oshawott nods and heads off with Snivy, whilst Emolga glides nearby them.

"Wait you guys. Did i hear that you are going to be challenging gyms?" The trio hesitated to say anything.

Emolga decided to step up. "Listen Tepig, we don't want you to come with us. Apparently you hold a bad rep for Oshawott and Snivy. And i can unleash some powerful discharges."

Tepig shook his head frantically. "Calm down, i just wanna come with you guys because i know i can be strong too. I just have to train. Just like Oshawott." He said with a small smile.

Snivy turned to Oshawott. "Well, what do you think? Should we bring him with us?"

Oshawott rubbed his chin a bit. "I mean, he isn't going to be rude to me anymore. That's a plus. Also he could help us win against the Unova league gym leaders. A fire type is something much needed."

With a sigh she gave her answer; "Ok, he can come with. But i thought you really hated Tepig."

"I did, but.. Something happened to him. Its like he had a major defeat and realized that he isn't the strongest Pokemon ever. I think this would benefit him."

She sighed. "Lets hope that there isn't awkward tension between you two."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Ok! Hey Tepig, you can come with us."

"Sick!" He said excitedly.

He ran over to the other three as they travel to their next destination; Striaton city. This city would house the first gym leader of the Unova league. Exciting times are to be had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Triple threat

The group of Pokemon continued their journey through Unova, and are now on their way to Striaton city. Oshawott and Snivy had a little talk on the walk there.

"So Snivy." Oshawott said, trying to find the right words. "On a scale of one to ten, how high of a chance do you think i have to get with Emolga.?"

She spent three seconds thinking before deciding. "If one means, instantly rejected, then i'm going to go with a two. She made it clear before that she doesn't have a romantic interest in you."

"Well, with a bit of strategic plays in the dating game. I bet anything is possible." Oshawott said with a smile. Snivy just shook her head.

Oshawott walked to a nearby apple tree and grabbed one for Emolga. "This ones big and juicy. She'll like it, i'm sure"

Snivy and Tepig looked up ahead towards the next city. They barely noticed the smacking sound effect that happened behind them. Oshawott walked up to the other two with a red mark on his face. "Ouch..."

Snivy looked at him in concern. "Oshawott, are you alright?"

"I tried giving her a apple and made a attempt to ask her out. It didn't work as planned."

"Well cheer up, Striaton city is up ahead. We can challenge the gym leader and get our first badge." Snivy said reassuring him.

As they were walking Tepig was having a hard time keeping up with the others. "Hold on guys. Can't we take a break from walking. I'm all out of breath."

Emolga raised a brow. "We just stopped literally five minutes ago. You can't be tired again." She took another bite out of the apple she received from Oshawott.

Snivy shook her head and crossed her arms. "You seemed just fine and full of energy when we saw you at the lab. Now you're having problems?"

"I don't know why i feel like this. I felt like i had all the energy in the world back when i was with Kyle."

"Maybe some training will help you out. You Chimchar wanna-"

"Ok i get it. Don't call me that."If anything you're going to make it a running gag."

"I actually kind of like that. Come on guys, the gym is here."

The four Pokemon dashed into the city looking for the gym. Whatever that might look like. Emolga flew up a bit and noticed it. "Hey peeps, i think i found it. Right over there!"

Indeed, they did find the gym. It was big, and was a shiny brown color, with only a few windows. There was a fake pokeball statue as a sign hanging off the building. "See guys, that's what it looks like."

"Snivy was unsure. "You sure this is a gym. It looks like a cafe, 'hence the tables, chairs and umbrellas outside."

Oshawott started to walk up the stairs and to the door. "Well i'm checking anyways. Whats the hurt in asking?" He shrugged and went in, with Tepig, Snivy and Emolga following behind.

It indeed looked like a cafe. There were a few people sitting at the tables. And then to their left was three other Pokemon. A Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. They were playing a card game of some description.

Pansear looked up from his cards. "Got any twenty-fours?" He asked.

Pansage shook his head. "These cards only go up to ten. There is no number higher than that."

Pansear threw his cards on the table. "Oh so you think you know everything?

Pansage shrugged a bit. "I didn't say that. I was just explaining the game to you."

"Well i'll have you know, that i already knew how the game worked. I was just testing you."

Panpour intervened. "Will you two stop fighting. There are these Pokemon who are trying to talk to us." Indeed there was. There was a otter, snake, pig, and flying squirrel next to their table. They were trying to get their attention.

Oshawott spoke up. "Excuse me, but my names Oshawott. And i want to challenge your gym."

Pansage held his hand up. "Whoa there. Wheres your trainer? You must have a trainer to fight the gym."

"Wait we need a trainer?" Oshawott was starting to turn red with rage. Snivy was trying her best to calm him down.

"Oshawott calm down. We'll figure something out." Snivy turns to the three monkeys and jumps on their table. "Look ok, can't you make a exception for us. Oshawott here really wants to challenge the gyms in Unova. I know we don't have a trainer but can you please let us fight you."

Pansage rubbed his chin in thought. "i'll allow it."

Pansear and Panpour looked at him surprise. Although Pansear spoke up. "Are you crazy. You can't let these Pokemon challenge our gym. They need a trainer."

Pansage held up his hand again. "Look ok, our trainers are on break from working at this restaurant, ok? So, we'll have a quick battle, give them a badge, and move on with our lives."

"But, but..."

"No buts, We are having a gym battle without our trainers!"

The group of Pokemon were excited for this, Especially Oshawott. He has dreamed of getting into a gym fight, ever since he started living at the lab. And now, he can put his skills to the test.

Pansage decided to suggest the rules. "I would like to do this in a three-on-three fashion. So the battle will be me, Pansear and Panpour versus Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Sound cool?"

Oshawott liked the idea. "Ok, i love that idea."

Snivy nodded "Me too, but just to be sure... Oshawott, you take on Pansear. Tepig, you take on Pansage. I'll make quick work of Panpour."

Pansear crossed his arms and snickered. "Oh-ho! You want to use type match ups against us? Fine. Give me your hottest shot."

Panpour faced his opponent. "I'll make sure that you don't drown too hard in this match."

Snivy shot him a glance. "I'll make sure hold a little bit back." _At the start anyways._

Pansage looked at Tepig. "Lets try to make this fight last. Ok?"

Tepig shot a bit of a blaze out of his nostrils. "We'll see about that. I'll make sure you remember this."

Oshawott looked down at his scalchop, hoping it'll give him good luck. He is confident enough in his skills to win though. "Lets start!"

"Bullet seed!" Pansage shot a barrage of seeds at Tepig, he tried to quickly avoid them, but got nailed in the snout a few times.

"Alright, Ember!" He shot a ray of fire out of his snout, but Pansage was quick and nimble, Dodging it with ease.

Meanwhile, Snivy was having a stare down with Panpour. "Hurry and make your first move." She said.

"Panpour backed up a little. "No, i think i will serve the honor to you and let you attack first.

She readied her vines. "Very well, Vine whip!"

Panpour saw this attack coming at her, and fast. "Scald!" He shot a beam of hot water at her vines, scorching them.

_Ouch! That's going to sting later. _She shook her head to regain her senses. "Leaf tornado!"

She created a tunnel shaped formation of leaves and sent it at Panpour, sending him right into a wall.

He looked a little bit dizzy but recalibrated himself. "Is that all you got? Ice beam!"

He then froze the ground that Snivy was standing on, making it slippery for her. She could barely stand. Emolga was getting amused off of this from watching at the side lines. "Come on Snivy. Learn how to ice skate! Jeez."

Meanwhile, Oshawott was having fun fighting with Pansear. Oshawotts opponent sent the first attack. "Flame burst!" Oshawott deflected it with his scalchop, and it gave him an idea. _That attack has spreadable damage, if i recall correctly._ Oshawott noticed Snivy was struggling to stay on the ice.

He ran near to the ice lake. "Hey Pansear! Hit me over here."

"With pleasure. Flame burst!" This attack bounced off of his scalchop and the attack splatted all over the frozen floor where Snivy was. It melted really quickly allowing Snivy to have a proper fight with Panpour.

Snivy looked at Panpour in disgust. "You think its ok to do that to someone?"

Panpour shrugged. "Hey, its a battle right. Anything goes right? Scald!"

_Not this time! _She jumped out of the way and decided to counter attack. "Mega drain!" She wrapped up her vines around the opposing Panpour and started to regain health. It made her vines feel a whole lot better.

On the other side of the field Pansear and Oshawott were still duking it out. _It appears Oshawott fights using the scalchop. If i can separate him from that..._ "Dig!" Pansear dug underground and Oshawott was left on the surface confused.

"Hm, where did he go?" He tapped his chin in thought when Pansear dug up behind him, attacking the otter in the back. He flew quite the distance away and dropped his scalchop in the progress.

The scalchop dropped right onto Tepig's snout. Good timing too Because Pansage was using another bullet seed. "Take this. Bullet seed!" He shot a ton of mini seeds at a fast pace. But Oshawott's scalchop deflected them from hitting his snout. This gave Tepig a minute to breathe because he still isn't feeling the best and can't unleash all his power without passing out.

"Man, that was close. Thanks Oshawott for the scalchop."

Oshawott ran over and grabbed it. "Yeah, no problem i guess."

The otter couldn't help but notice that Tepig was having a hard time. He looked tired and... drained of energy in a way. "Tepig, you ok. If you want, me and Snivy can handle Pansage for you.

The pig shook his head. "No, let me handle this. I got this.

Oshawott shrugged. "Ok, now come here Pansear. Let me beat some sense into you for fighting a good battler like me."

Meanwhile, Snivy was running from Panpours massive amount of water attacks. She was soon stopped by another attack though. "Ice beam!" Panpour froze Snivy's lower body to the ground, making her unable to move.

"Well then, it appears that you are stuck. I can now unleash all the attacks i want, until you faint that is. Ha ha!"

Despite the bad situation she was in, Snivy found one solution. She looked over at Oshawott and Tepig both battling their opponents.

Oshawott got attacked by another dig and his Scalchop flew over to Snivy this time. _Its show time._

"Lets lower the temperature. Hydro pump!" Snivy caught the Scalchop that landed in her direction. All while deflecting the Hydro pump. The water stream bounced off the ceiling and landed on Pansear's head.

"Ouch..." Before that attack landed, Pansear was charging up a flamethrower. Upon releasing that, Oshawott jumped out of the way, Diving behind one of the few stone pillars.

The flamethrower scorched the stone pillar, melting away some of the rock. There was metal hidden inside of the rock, and then the rest of the attack bounced off of the metal... Landing towards Pansage.

"Uh-oh..." Unable to dodge quick enough he got burns marks all over his body, almost getting knocked out from it.

Oshawott shook his head in disbelief. "What just happened?"

Emolga flew down to where the otter was. "Isn't it obvious? Snivy used your scalchop to deflect Panpour's hydro pump, which hit Pansear. He was busy using flamethrower which went directly towards Pansage by mistake. Quite the move Snivy. I mean i would of done better but-"

"You know Emolga, i'm really good at making moves." Oshawott winks at her, while she rolls her eyes and looks away.

Pansage got up and looked at Tepig. "Well then, Snivy might of gotten to kill of me, but you are still going to die. Solarbeam!" He began to charge up a beam of light when suddenly, Oshawott appeared in front of Tepig.

"Oshawott, what are you doing?" Tepig asked

Even though we haven't gotten along in the past, I still want to make sure you're safe. After all, you are a team mate." He held up his scalchop to prepare the counter attack.

Pansage fired the solarbeam bouncing off of Oshawott's scalchop, and shot directly over to Panpour.

"I'll be ready to finish you now!" Panpour said eagerly. "Hydro pump!"

Snivy clutched her eyes shut waiting for the pain. But all of a sudden, she heard a loud *crash* sound. She looked and saw that Panpour was indeed fainted.

"Razor shell!" Oshawott activated his attack and slashed at the Pansage. He was too quick for the otter to hit him. "Well then, this is some good exercise. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tepig was watching this and decided to take action. "Ember!" He shot a blaze worth of fire at the Pansage burning him from beneath. He jumped up onto another on of those stone pillars. "Its going to take a lot more than that to finish me off."

Snivy constantly was attacking the ice she was still trapped in. Luckily her constant vine whip got her out. _Time to help the others!_

"Razor shell!" He tried using another razor shell, but Pansage was still too nimble and dodged it. "You Pokemon might have some power but you can never catch me." As soon as he said that, Two vines wrapped around him, thus letting him unable to move. "Let me go!"

"Nope." Snivy said shaking her head. "Now that you're tied up, unable to really use a combat move, i'd say that Tepig here should get the opportunity to finish you off." Tepig readied some embers coming out of his nostrils.

"Or maybe Oshawott, He was really wanting to kick butt today." Oshawott stood next to the tied up Pansage, waving his scalchop, trying to look threatening.

"Or i'll have both of them do it. Attack!"

"Ember!" "Razor shell!"

The Pansage shook his head in defeat. "Alright, alright, fine. You win."

Oshawott pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! We won our first gym badge!"

Pansage presented their badge. It was like three connected diamonds, each one colored differently being red, green and blue. "Here is the trio badge. You three have earned it.

Oshawott looked at the badge with sparkling eyes. "Wow, my first badge."

Tepig looked at him. "And you most certainly couldn't of done it without us."

Emolga shrugged a bit. "Alright, ok. You got your badge, now we can leave right?"

Panasage nodded at the idea. "Yes, you four run along to Nacrene city. That's where the next gym is. And hurry, i feel like our trainers are going to come back any minute now.

The group starts heading out the door as Oshawott waves to them.

Outside the gym, the group decides their next course of action. Snivy points towards the Pokemon center. "Alright, lets get healed of our wounds, then we'll start our travel towards Nacrene city. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded but Tepig, who was still struggling to walk much. Snivy walked up to him with a little bit of concern. "Are you ok?"

"Eh, i'll live. Maybe a good nap at the Pokemon center will be good for me."

The next day is when they start their travel toward the second gym. Oshawott was staring happily at his first gym badge. Now knowing that they are one step closer to challenging the Elite four.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Absorbent encounters

"Razor shell!" Oshawott has been perfecting his attacks for preparation of the next gym. Snivy suggested that he should use his scalchop in a variety of ways to expand his technique. In this case, its using his scalchop as a frisbee to chop down some hanging apples. After all Emolga was hungry.

Oshawott presented the apples to the flying squirrel. "Here you go, my beautiful. Some apples that were chopped down by, yours truely." He said with a romantic tone.

Emolga just waved him away. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. You want to be useful again? Leave me alone."

Meanwhile, Tepig was trying out his takedown attack. The trees though were hardly getting phased by this. _Why am i not getting stronger? I should be improving at the rate of Oshawott._

His struggle was not left unnoticed by Snivy. "Hey, hows about you try to use it on one of us? Kind of like a sparring match."

Liking the idea, he turns to Snivy. "Get ready, because i'm going to make you fly so far, you'll land in Alola." He runs straight at Snivy, but sadly she ever so slightly side-stepped out of the way of the attack causing him to run into a rock.

"Ouch, who stuck that rock there anyways?" he said, rubbing the pain off his head. "I don't get it, I felt way too much recoil from that attack. Why is Oshawott improving so well and i'm not?"

Snivy looked at the otter and back at Tepig. "Well, you see, Oshawott has a lot of determination for fighting. Battling is definitely a interest of his. Maybe you should have some passion?"

Tepig shook his head. "I hard to explain but, when me and Kyle left the lab, i had a really rough encounter. It was the encounter that was made Kyle's decision to leave me behind." He started having flash backs to that fight. "It was a powerful attack i took. It was from a Blitzle, and even after i was healed at the Pokemon center, i still felt really weak."

Snivy reassured him. "Well despite how rude you were at the lab, i can see that you are starting to embrace a more positive attitude. Maybe that will aide you in being strong."

The two both noticed that the sun was setting. The gang luckily came prepared. They all had sleeping bags, made perfect for sleeping out in the wilderness. They found a fairly open spot with no trees and decided to sleep the night away there.

...Well, everyone went to sleep but one otter. Oshawott was tossing and turning but couldn't go to sleep. So he decided to do a bit of a mid-night walk. His leave was left unnoticed by Snivy. _I wonder what hes doing up? I better follow him._

Oshawott heard some rustling in the trees. He looks up and sees a female Woobat. She was enjoying the nice dark sky. "I like nights like this. Just me, myself, I and the brightness of the moon and stars."

Oshawott suddenly appeared on the branch the Woobat was on. "Hey there ms. Woobat. I'll have you know that i can shine brilliantly, like those stars."

She scoffed. "Excuse me, do i know you?" She asked preparing to attack the otter.

"Um, no. But we can still hang out right."

While Snivy was walking, she heard some rustling in the trees. Suddenly, the otter himself fell from the tree with a bruise on his face. He crashed right in front of Snivy.

Snivy was concerned to see him beaten up. "Oh boy, what trouble did you get into this time." She said a bit sarcastic.

Oshawott shook his head. "You see, there was this Woobat. I tried to make some sorts of moves. And she hit me with a air slash. Not a heart stamp like i would hoped." Oshawott looked down with his lip quivering a bit.

Snivy was a bit more concerned for her dearest friend. "Oshawott, we've been over this before. But if you really feel the need to pursue a relationship, you have to be patient. I'm sure eventually the right girl will fall in your life. You just have to wait."

Oshawott fiddled with his scalchop a bit. "Yeah but i've already been rejected a couple times. Isn't it a sign that no girl is ever going to like me?"

"Well, i'm no romantic, but if you want my advice i'd say that you don't need that Woobat. And you certainly don't need Emolga to be in your love life. She seems a bit manipulative and you wouldn't be happy."

Oshawott looked up at her feeling a bit better. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Especially when you don't show much emotion."

Snivy nods. "Right, now lets head to sleep. We're closing in on Nacrene city and i would like to see you challenge the next gym leader."

Oshawott puts his scalchop back on his chest and agrees. "Yeah, lets do that."

As soon as they were walking back they heard something behind them. Actually, more like someone.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Two Pokemon lost in the forest eh?"

"Hey, whos there?" Oshawott said cautiously, holding his scalchop.

Snivy readied her vines. "Yeah, who says we're lost?"

Out of the shadows of a dark part of a forest was a Blitzle. He had red eyes that looked menacing. He crept up slowly to the otter and snake. "Well then seems like we got two Pokemon that are not known for being in the wild."

"Who are you?" Oshawott asked. "And why do you have to be creepy?"

He shrugged. "Curiosity kills the Purrloin. Or in this case, the Oshawott."

Snivy pushes Oshawott back a little. "Better stand back for this one. He doesn't look right."

The Blitzle slowly circled the two Pokemon. "But just to humor you, i guess i can explain who i am." He clears his throat a little. "My name is Blitzle. I am the partner Pokemon for the head leader of the evil team: Absorbent."

Snivy gasped a little. She immediately had a flashback to what the Audino said to her.

"We, as a team, like to drain the life force out of Pokemon and harness that power. We like to use these powers on ourselves to enhance our combat ability. For instance, Giga drain!"

The Bitzle's mane started to glow green and started to suck the energy out of Snivy and Oshawott. But luckily Snivy, being a grass type, wasn't greatly harmed. And Oshawott deflected the neon green beam with his scalchop.

"Hm, it appears you two might be a bigger challenge. More so than that stupid pig i fought not too long ago."

Upon Snivy hearing that she had another flashback. _Didn't Tepig say something about fighting a Blitzle._ "What pig are you talking about."

He shook his head. "Like that matters anyways. I drained a bit of the life force out of him. One discharge and he was done for."

"You did this... To Tepig?" Snivy said with anger slowly building up in her.

"My Discharge has qualities of strength sap, and it did damage! You two might as well say by now. My boss will be happy to see me get the life force out of you two."

Snivy shook her head fast, and her eyes filled with rage. "Not if we stop you!"

Oshawott stood by her side. "Yeah, prepare for a beatdown."

Blitzle smirked. "With pleasure. Ice beam!"

Oshawott and Snivy both jumped out of the way, dodging the beam of ice that would of hurt them. His smirk vanished with him developing a more angry face.

Snivy was ready for a new attack. "Leaf tornado!"

The Blitzle saw this coming. "Fire blast!" Within a instant, all the leaves burnt up, leaving her flabbergasted.

"I don't get it. He can counter to be any type." She looked at Oshawott. "How do we beat him?"

Oshawott thought for a minute. A idea did come to him though. "So he can change type right?"

Snivy nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"So we try to trick him. You use a grass attack, and i'll attack next."

Snivy, liking the idea agreed. "Ok sure."

The Blitzle was yawning near a rock. "I'm getting rather tired. Any of you want to use a attack yet."

"You bet your lightning rod. Leaf tornado."

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me! Fire blast!" His black and white fur turned to a more red tint. This gave Oshawott a opportunity to attack.

"Water gun!" He shot a stream of water completely burning his skin, removing a few patches of fur. "Yes! Gotcha." He said triumphantly.

The Blitzle already looked a bit tired out. "No matter, i'll still fight on. No matter what condition i'm in. Psycho blast!"

Snivy picked up Oshawott with her vines and moved them behind a tree. "Yeesh! He doesn't give up, does he?"

Suddenly, the tree they were behind knocked down to the ground."Oh-ho! There you two are. Ready for you life force to flash before your eyes. I did it to Tepig and i can do it to you!"

He was going to release another discharge/strength sap combo. Oshawott curled up, shut his eyes, and waited to endure the pain. Snivy stared straight into the eyes of the Zebra.

But then, his attack stopped. He stopped due to a certain sound effect he heard. "Hey Blitzle! Quit messing with the wild life. We got enough life force samples for our goal to be complete.

He turned back to the direction of the shouting. "Be right there." He backed away from the frightened otter and barely phased snake. "You two got lucky. Next time we meet, i'll give you a beating you won't regret." With that he left the dark forest.

Oshawott was still shivering with a bit of fear. "Snivy, you were right. That Blitzle, it didn't look right. He's insane."

Snivy patted him on the back to hopefully calm him down a bit. "Don't put too much thought into it. At a later point in our adventure, we'll have enough skill to knock him out completely.

"Yeah you're right, lets head back now. It's like already midnight and i want all the energy i can get for the gym fight coming up."

"Yes, lets go to sleep." _I fear for our future. That Blitzle was mad with power. I hope we take him down with ease next time we meet. But i should probably head to sleep._ With that in mind, Snivy turns on her side and drifts off to dreamland.

XXX

"Sir!" The Blitzle pleaded. "I had the otter and snake right where i want them. I was going to finish them off."

His trainer just shook his head. "And wheres the fun in that. It would be more amusing to see them fall at the sight of our end goal. Wait a little longer. Then we can finish them." He said grinning slightly.

"Ok sir. You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Completely "Normal" Battle

It was another morning for our adventurers. They had to wake up fairly early for them to reach Nacrene city. That is the location of the gym leader Lenora, and Oshawott was psyched for it. He decided to take a swim in the nearby lake while he waited for everyone to wake up. Speaking of which...

Tepig stretched himself out of the sleeping bag. "Ah. Now that was a nap. I feel a little more energized too."

Snivy woke up next after yawning. "Oh hey Tepig. I hope you slept well."

"You bet i did."

Oshawott saw the other two awake so he ran over to them and said his usual greeting. "Hey there. Tepig you never guess what happened at near midnight. There was-" His mouth got shut by Snivy's vines.

"What Oshawott means to say is that he got a midnight snack and that's it." She glares slightly at the otter.

Tepig nods understandingly. "Speaking of food, ill try to find us some for breakfast."

Oshawott turns to Snivy. "What the heck! I was going to tell him about the encounter."

"I don't want Tepig to know. I have a hunch that the Blitzle attacked Tepig that one time. This caused his energy to get drained a bit. Also it appeared that the Blitzle was able to communicate with his trainer. He even had a human quality like that."

"You really think that?" Oshawott said with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. But lets not focus on that today. Nacrene city is close. We can challenge the gym and get our second badge."

"Alright! Lets go." Oshawott said pumping his fist in the air.

"This excitement was left unnoticed by Emolga, who was waking up due the noise. "Can you keep it down? I would like to sleep in a little longer. She said curling up in the sleeping bag.

"Well, my dear. You can have breakfast... with me."

"I might be a bit asleep, but i can still fire a volt switch at you."

Oshawott took a few steps back. "Ok yeesh. Someone isn't a morning person."

Snivy shook her head. "No offense Oshawott. But your flirting is not the best."

Tepig returned with some oran and pinap berries. He also had apples for Emolga. "Alright guys, eat up." The group had their breakfast and continued their march towards Nacrene city.

* * *

Upon stepping in the city, it was quite the change in scenery. The city definitely had a Pokemon center and a lot of fairly generic wood lodges. There were a few warehouses and a library. That library had the same flat poke ball statue that the cafe in Striaton city had.

Emolga floats up and finds the building. "Hey guys i think i found it."

Tepig shook his head. "I think that's a library. But points for trying."

Oshawott disagreed. "Well last time, we thought that the cafe was a normal cafe. And it turned out to be a gym. So this library maybe isn't any regular library." He reasoned.

Snivy stood by the otters side. "We might as well try to look in there. Come on."

The group head up the quartz stairs and were met with the font door. Upon entering, it was indeed a regular library. There were bookshelves and it was eerily quiet. And yet there was no battle field. Oshawott rubbed his chin in thought. "Guess its not here. The gym is somewhere else i guess."

Before they could turn around they were met by a Watchog. "How strange. It appears that these wild Pokemon walked into our library. As the rules state, no wild Pokemon are allowed.

Oshawott waved his arms. "Hold up, we aren't wild. I mean we don't have a trainer but..."

Snivy finished for him. "We would like to challenge your gym."

He snickered a bit. "Oh please. You four don't even have a trainer. Ha ha!"

Oshawott held up the trio badge. "But we do have this."

He blinked in surprise. "What! How do you have that."

Oshawott shrugged. "We challenged the first gym. And now we are really ready for the Unova league. You can't say no to my challenge." He smirked slightly.

The Watchog crossed his arms."Very well. Follow me." They walked towards this metal door with black and yellow stripes at the side. "This is normally only accessible to Lenora but i've seen her type the password before."

Tepig looked up at the Watchog. "Where is she anyways?"

"She went with Burgh in the forest. She said that they were confronting some weird looking people with 'scary Pokemon.' I bet i can handle them."

With that, the door opens and it revealed a room with a upper section for walking around the lower section. The upper area serves as a seating area, while the lower was the battle field.

The Watchog stood in front of them."Alright, this will be a two-on-two single battle. If you manage to knock out me and Herdier, you win. Plain and simple. So pick which one of you two would like to fight me. Or us i should say."

The four Pokemon formed a small circle. Snivy looks at Oshawott. "I assume you want to fight them?"

He nods quickly. "Well yeah. I want to get stronger to prove to everyone that i am not a weakling. And this fight will do it for me."

She grins at that. "Ok, Tepig? Are you feeling your best?"

He shrugs. "I feel better than yesterday. But still, i'm not as energized as i was back at the lab. I'll sit this one out."

Snivy nods understandingly, then turns to Emolga. "Hey you didn't fight in the last gym battle. What about this one?" She suggested this to _try_ to get Emolga and Oshawott to become more friendly with each other.

Emolga looks a bit in disgust. "You want me to fight along side him? Hes kind of weird and might try to flirt with me on the field."

Oshawott shook his hand. "Oh hold up there. Its the determination to win that will keep me side tracked. Plus, you almost owned Snivy back when you first joined us."

She thought for a minute, then made her decision. "Ok fine. But don't try anything on me ok?" He nods slowly.

Snivy puts on a satisfied look. "Ok, you two go down there and show them whos boss."

Oshawott and Emolga enter the field of dirt where they will be having their battle. To their right was Snivy and Tepig observing the fight from the stands. _I hope this won't end badly. _Snivy thought.

On the other side, their opponents took the stage. It was the Watchog and Herdier.

The Herdier took a fighting stance. "Well then, this is a unexpected battle. But a battle is still a battle. Which one of you two do i get the honor to fight."

Emolga flew past Oshawott. I'll handle this one. You take on Watchog. Got it?"

Oshawott shook past all her feelings for her and shown determination in his eyes. "Oh yeah."

Emolga and Herdier were in a stare-off, waiting for someone to make a move. Although Herdier got tired of waiting. "Alright i'll attack. Take down!"

He ran towards the Emolga at a quick pace, but Emolga was quicker. "Acrobatics.!"

"She dove towards the dog at a fast pace, too fast for the Herdier. The attack knocked him back quite some distance. "That was good, but not good enough. Fire fang!" His teeth started to flash orange as a blaze was forming around his mouth.

He made a attempt to bite the Emolga, but she was too quick and was moving around way too fast for Herdier to catch up. "Take down!"

Emolga tried to fly a bit higher but was not quick enough. She got hit right in the stomach, with enough knockback, sending her to the other side of the arena.

"Ouch, that was hard."

"Emolga are you ok?" Oshawott said with a bit of panic in his voice.

_Hm, so that's what i'll do. _"Attract!"

A ring of hearts surrounded the flying squirrel and was sent straight towards her opponent, putting him under her spell.

Oshawott too notice of this. "Wait, WHAT! There's no way that worthless, waste of space, normal typed Growlithe could fall in love with you." Out of anger he took off his scalchop and it started flashing blue with energy. "Razor shell! I'm gonna kill you for falling in love with her!"

He sent his scalchop straight on his head while Herdier was still infatuated. His attack had so much power put into it that Herdier fell on the floor, fainted.

Emolga crossed her arms and smirked. "Ha, i knew that would work."

Oshawott walked back to Emolga, trying to calm down. But then he was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I knew that you would get crazy jealous of anyone who would try fall for me. So i used attract to get you to be angry and attack the Herdier."

Snivy was impressed by that strategy. "Wow, good job Emolga." _Good job to you two Oshawott. You got a lot of power to your swing too._

Tepig nods "Yes, that was quite the battle. But it ain't over yet. They still got Watchog to deal with."

The Watchog was shocked that his partner in battle got knocked out. "That's it. Retaliate!"

"Emolga watch out!" Oshawott yelled.

Emolga turned and saw the angry Watchog running quickly towards her. She tried to fly away but got hit by his retaliate.

Snivy gasped a bit, covering her mouth. "Oh no! Retaliate does a lot of damage if you're hit with it after someone dies. In this case, when Herdier fainted, that gave retaliate the power boost.

Emolga laid fainted on the ground. Oshawott looks back up at his opponent. "you're going to regret doing that. Water gun!"

His flow of water came close to hitting the Watchog but he managed to dodge it. "Super fang!"

_Uh-oh, gotta dodge quick!_ "Aqua jet!" Snivy and Tepig were both surprised by this. "Wait, he learned a new move?" Snivy said. I guess that was what he was doing this morning."

Tepig looks back at the battle. "Hopefully that will aide him in his victory."

Snivy smirked at him. "It appears that you have a change of heart for the otter, huh?"

Tepig looks away."Look, its just that i underestimated him. Thats the extent of it ok?"

"Ok sure." She said sarcastically.

Back in the battle, Oshawott used aqua jet to dodge his attack. He then turned it around and nailed Watchog in the back.

"Had enough yet?" Oshawott said with a grin.

Watchog got up and stared him in the eyes. "This battle is quite the work out for me. Zap cannon!"

"Wait, what?" Oshawott said scared.

"Nah just kidding. Super fang!"

He once again tried to bite the otter but Oshawott was able to get away with another aqua jet. Watchog was starting to get fed up. "Confuse ray!" He shot out orange and yellow orbs towards Oshawott.

"Time to counter. Razor shell!" He swiped his blade to evaporate all the orbs to prevent him from getting confused. He got all... but one. It hit him right in the head."

He started to get all wobbly, and was hardly able to stand. "When did the world spin this much?"

"Now i've got you. Retaliate!" He charged straight for Oshawott. The knockback from the attack sent Oshawott over to Emolga. He was barely able to stand due to him being rather exhausted. "One more attack is all i need. Any last words!?"

Still a tad bit dizzy, he managed to respond. "Yes, razor shell!" Using all the energy he can muster, he ran straight at the Watchog and nailed him in between the eyes."

"I didn't expect... you to have... much energy left." With that he passed out, being fainted.

Snivy and Tepig started to cheer for him. "Good job Oshawott." Snivy said while clapping.

Tepig shows a bit of enthusiasm. "Yes quite the fine match indeed. That Watchog didn't see that attack coming.

"And luckily i brought this." Snivy pulls out a few potions and revives. "Alright lets heal them."

They first restored Emolga, then Herdier, and finally Watchog. The Watchog shook his head, hardly believing the situation. "I can't believe i lost to a Oshawott. A first stage Pokemon to be more specific." He sighs. "But fair is fair after all. Here you go, the Basic badge."

It was a badge shaped like a rectangle, with a few lines through it to make small squares. Honestly pretty basic. Oshawott looked at it with sparkling eyes. "Yes, we won our second badge. Woo!"

Emolga was a bit surprised. "Well then, it appears that you did it. Nice work." Oshawott blushes a bit from the nice compliment. "But don't expect much more from me, Oshawott."

Snivy pats her on the back. "Hey, you did a pretty good job out there. Nice strategy."

Emolga shrugs. "Yeah, it wasn't anything too big. I'm going to wait outside the gym ok. I need some air."

Within a few minutes she was greeted by Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Snivy walked a little ahead of them. "Lets stock up at the pokemart, and then we'll head to the next place.

Emolga pulls out a map. (She has one on her i guess.) "That would appear to be Castelia city. To get there, we have to transverse through pinwheel forest."

Oshawott walks ahead up to Snivy. "Ok, lets get a move on!"

As they were crossing the street outside the gym, a camera picked up on their movement...

* * *

"Hm, it appears those 'heroes' are stepping into pinwheel forest." A mysterious man said.

His Blitzle greeted him from the entrance of the room. He was wearing a communicator on his head to where his 'Pokemon' language would translate to human.

"Do we attack them sir?" He said grinning a bit.

The man shook his head. "Give them the element of surprise in the forest. Despite us having enough life force of other Pokemon, that Oshawott is rather unique. He seems capable of combat. Wouldn't one of your partners want that power?"

"Yes, actually sounds like a plan." With that the Blitzle pulled out a walkie talkie. "I might need back for for this one. It could get messy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Abnormal Opponents

Our gang of Pokemon now find themselves walking into pinwheel forest. This forest contains some of Unova's many bug type Pokemon. Such as Venipede and Sewaddle. But its nothing for the group of Pokemon to stand up against. Near the entrance is a sign to let people know where they are walking to.

Oshawott takes note of the sign. "Oh boy! Castelia city is right through this forest. Lets go."

With that, they head off into the forest, with a certain pair of red eyes following them.

When stepping out of the bush, it was revealed to be a Blitzle. The same old Blitzle that fought Oshawott and Snivy back on route 3. But hes not alone this time. Also stepping out of the bush was a female Tranquil. But this one was different, it was shiny. Her feathers were green compared to the regular gray and silver color. She also had purple legs and a splash of it in between the eyes.

Blitzle turns to Tranquil with a game face on. "Ok so here's the plan. You're going to sneak into the forest and act all lovely and whatnot. Then take that otter on a date. And then when hes least expecting it, you go in for the kill. Got it?

"Um, one problem." She said holding up a wing. "What if hes taken?"

"I can guarantee that he is single. Trust me on this one." Blitzle said reassuring the Tranquil.

"Ok and also, what if Snivy, Tepig and Emolga come through to stop us."

"I've ordered back up to stay close to you if that situation happens. So go and make team Absorbent proud."

With a sigh, she enters the forest tracking down Oshawott and the others. Blitzle however turns away from the forest before looking back. "Have fun surviving... Oshawott."

* * *

The forest was fairly expansive. The leaves were all close to each other making the forest look thick. But luckily, there was a straightforward path for the group to follow. Tranquil took note of this._ Now's my chance to engage action._

Meanwhile Snivy was leading the way, while the others were behind her. "This seems fairly small. All we have to do is cross this bridge, and then we are out of the forest." Snivy said.

All of a sudden, a Tranquil appeared in front of them. Tepig noticed the shiny color right away. "Whoa. It's not just any Tranquil. You appear to be shiny."

"The tranquil nodded. "Well, i was just minding my business, flying around. When suddenly i saw you four. Especially that cutie." She lifts up her wing and points directly at Oshawott.

He stuttered quite a bit from her kind words. "W-wow. Y-y-you re-really think s-so?"

She nods a bit. "Yeah i bet you are the man above all other ladies men."

He puts his head down a bit. "I wish, so far, most girls have rejected me quite a bit. Its rather annoying." He pouts in annoyance.

Tranquil patted his back a bit trying to make him feel better. "Well you all have got sleeping bags, right? There's a alternate path down that way. You Pokemon can make base there, and i'll take you..." She bopped him on the nose. "On a date today. Sound good."

Oshawott had on his goofy grin. "Ok sure sounds-" He was pulled to the side by Snivy.

"Oshawott, what are you doing? We might be able to make it to Castelia city today."

"But this girl has taken a sudden interest in me. Come on, can't we take the alternate route? I would like to be able to go on my first date."

Emolga right next to Snivy. "I agree with this. If anything, it'll stop him from flirting with me."

Snivy groaned for a bit. "Alright fine, we can sleep in this forest. I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

Oshawott crossed his arms. "Don't worry, i'll be safe. Lets not forget who manage to win two gym badges.

"With help." Tepig said in the background. He received a glare from Oshawott. He shrugged. "What? I'm only stating facts."

Snivy shook her head. "very well, if you're ok with this. I just don't want to see you unhappy."

Oshawott had a look of determination. "I'll be safe, now Tranquil! Lead the way!"

The Tranquil got ahead of the group and walked them through the alternate route. _I got them just where i want them._

* * *

Tepig and Snivy were busy setting up the couple of tents and sleeping bags. Tepig was also responsible for starting a campfire, considering he was a fire type. Emolga was relaxing a bit, eating a few of the forest apples. Oshawott was preparing for his date.

The shiny Tranquil looked towards Oshawott. "Wow, you look good." She said.

The otter laughed a bit rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you know me. Just trying to look good on my first date."

Tranquil raised a brow. "You haven't been on a date before." She decided on walking him to a secluded location while they had this conversation.

Oshawott shook his head. "Nope, no girl has ever shown interest in me. That is until i met you."

_He appears to be a romantic type of guy. I almost feel bad killing him, but a job is a job._ She wrapped up her thoughts as they walk towards a river, running through the forest.

"Here it is." She said. "Isn't this a nice spot to look at."

Oshawott nods. "Yes, i love the scenery here."

"It looks even nicer when you share it with someone you like."

Oshawott blushes a bit from that remark. "Oh, thats nice to h-hear i g-guess."

"No need to get all nervous from the attention i'm giving you."

This made Oshawott feel better. "Ok, so what do you have planned. I have no idea what to do on this time out."

Tranquil pretended to think of an idea. "Oh i have a idea. Just turn around for five seconds and i'll show you a surprise."

He grinned even more from hearing that. "Ok sure."

Oshawott turned around and was met by something he wasn't expecting. "Shadow ball!"

Tranquil shot a few balls of energy at the otter. He managed to dodge them just in time. "Whoa, what was that about. I thought we were having a good time." He said confused.

"Don't you get it yet? I work under team Absorbent and i was asked to kill you. So i lured you away from the others so i can do just that."

"I can't believe i just got tricked to go out on a date..." He said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're that desperate. Zing zap!" She flew right into Oshawott's stomach, making him cringe in pain. This caused a huge *BOOM* sound and was not left unnoticed by the others.

* * *

*BOOM* "Huh what was that!?" Snivy said. She was certainly not expecting those types of sound effects to be in this quiet dense forest.

Tepig waved it off. "Its probably nothing for us to be concerned by. Its just mother nature doing her thing."

They heard another sound in the forest, this one being more familiar. "SNIVY!"

"Uh-oh! That sounds like Oshawott." Snivy said, ready for combat. "Come one lets get a move on. You too Emolga."

She was a bit annoyed because she wanted to lounge around all day. "Do i have too?"

Snivy rolled her eyes. "Yes, now come on. Oshawott's in danger."

Emolga sets down the apple she was eating and flew through the forest with Snivy and Tepig.

* * *

Oshawott was laying on the ground exhausted. While Tranquil was barely affected. "Well then, not only do you suck at getting dates. But you suck at battling too. I don't even know how you obtained two gym badges. You weakling."

Snivy, Tepig, and Emolga heard the remark that Tranquil made.

"Hey you take that back!" Snivy said dashing in front of Oshawott. To Snivy's left was Tepig and to her right was Emolga. The former was looking ready to combat, while the latter looked unenthused.

"Hm, it seems that you guys want some too, now is it?" Tranquil said smirking a bit.

"Nobody gets around hurting my friends. Leaf tornado!"

She fired a storm of leaves towards the Tranquil. "Not good enough. Dragonbreath!"

While that isn't a fire type attack, it still burned through most of the leaves.

"Volt switch!" Emolga flew directly into Tranquil's stomach, making him weez a bit.

"Ouch, i see you are not messin-" She was going to continue her sentence but couldn't help but recognize the Tepig. "Wait i know you."

The Tepig looked around in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're that Tepig that the leaders Blitzle sucked the life force out of."

"Wait, that's the Blitzle i fought in Accumula town?" Rage started to surge through his body as he now realized why he was deprived of so much energy. "I'm going to kill you! Flame charge!"

Emolga was a bit shocked. "Didn't know that happened to him, and i didn't know he learned flame charge.

"Water sport!" Tranquil erupted water from her wings, making Tepig's flame charge less effective.

"Vine whip!" She whipped at Tranquil hoping it would do damage. But she was able to counter attack.

"Poison jab!" Her beak turned purple as she nailed Snivy in the neck. Her usual green color was then replaced by a dark purple.

Tranquil snickered a bit. "It appears that another one of your team mates have fallen to me. Isn't that unfortunate."

Oshawott had a little more energy within to see that Tranquil poisoned Snivy. He found new power in his body as he started to stand up. "You made a bad mistake harming Snivy like that. Aqua jet!"

He came at Tranquil with great speed, trying to harm the shiny bird. "Ha ha, missed me!"

"Acrobatics!" Emolga had a suspicion that Tranquil couldn't keep up with two of them.

She made direct contact into one of her Tranquil's wings, sending her straight to the ground, all while Oshawott used aqua jet to his advantage, sending her to Tepig. "Shes all yours!" Oshawott said.

_I got this. No more being a_ weakling. "Rollout!" He curled up into a ball and rammed his body into her.

Tranquil is now fairly weakened. She was barely able to stand. "I can't believe i'm getting beat by someone who only mastered the water type. That's dumb luck that you have me beat.

Oshawott held his scalchop in defense. "Admit that you lost and go back to whatever creepy place that you came from."

"No, never. I won't go out like that at all."

"Prepare to meet your demise. Razor-." He was about to cast another attack but something else came out of the bushes. It was a Cofagrigus. (A coffin Pokemon with four arms coming out of it.)

"Are you the threats i got informed about?"

Oshawott nods. "Yes we are. And do you work for team Absorbent too?"

He smirks a bit. "It appears you are smarter than you look. And stronger for that matter. You took down one of our admins, Tranquil."

He turned to Tepig. "And as for you. Do you recognize this?" He held up a bottle containing a red and orange liquid.

"Um, no?"

"It's your life force that the Blitzle stole from you."

_So that's why i've been feeling energy deprived lately._ "Give me back that, you jerks!"

He puts the bottle away and looks at the group. "You better stay out of our way. Next encounter we have will be the end of you. The last thing our organization needs is a road block like you guys. Maybe then you will get your life force back."

Cofagrigus picked up Tranquil and then teleported away. Oshawott looked a bit baffled. "Guess he can use teleport. Good to know."

"Tepig was getting more and more angry at himself. "It's because of him that i am weak." He turned to Oshawott. "We need to find him and get back my life force. That way, i can be of more assistance during gym battles."

"I'm sure we'll run into him eventually, beat him up and get your life force back."

Emolga shook her head. "Didn't you hear the dude. He said it'll be the end of you if you run into him."

All the otter did was shrug. "Guess that's a risk i'm willing to take." He looked at Snivy who was still poisoned. "Come on, lets bring her back to our campsite or whatever."

* * *

"Snivy was fed some pecha berries, courtesy of Tepig, and was told of what happened while she was passed out for a bit.

"Wow that Cofagrigus sounds scary. But its nothing we can't handle, right Oshawott?"

He looked down in sadness. "First i should apologize. If i wasn't so distracted by her, we wouldn't of been in danger."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Well, none of us died. That's a good thing. Plus we both know that you are already getting stronger. The fact that you fought that Tranquil is rather brave."

He smiled at the compliment. "Thanks." He saw the sun start to set. "Guess we should head to sleep?"

Emolga nods. "Good idea, i originally wanted to be lazy today, but that obviously didn't happen." She went towards her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep. Everyone else did the same moments later.

* * *

"What do you mean they beat you!?" Blitzle said really surprised.

Tranquil shrugged. "The combined forces of Oshawott, Emolga and that Tepig was too much for me to handle really. Now is not the time to underestimate them."

Blitzle turned his attention towards Cofagrigus. "And you! Why didn't you fight them?"

Cofagrigus held up on of his hands. "Now, now. The element of surprise is key. We'll ambush them if they get in our way again. After all, don't we have a mission in the desert resort anyways?"

Blitzle nodded a bit. "True, and i'll be with you guys. There's no way they can defeat all three of us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Realization And Battle

It was another day for our group of Pokemon. They woke up fairly early so they can get in some more training. Oshawott and Snivy were having a sparring match. Tepig was the referee. And Emolga? She was still being herself. Sitting near the side, under the shade of a tree, eating an apple.

"Razor shell!"

"Leaf blade!"

Despite Oshawott's type disadvantage in this fight, he was holding his own pretty good against Snivy. After all, she did say that the best way to train is to not hold anything back in battle. And Snivy was known for being a little rough when it came to combat. Whether its a leaf storm or even a vine whip, she will be hurting the opposition.

Anyways they both attacked each other. The two attacks collided making a thick smoke cloud where the attack happened. Oshawott was panting pretty badly. "That was good, but not good enough. "Water gun!"

"Think again. Vine whip!"

While Snivy got soaked a bit, Oshawott flew back quite a bit due to the knockback of the vines. Snivy walked over to her sparring partner. "That's enough for today Oshawott. I can tell that you're getting stronger." She said while smiling.

Oshawott got up and looked directly at her. "Why thanks. Those bug Pokemon are not going to stand a chance to me."

"You mean us?" Snivy said.

He rubbed the back of his head laughing a bit. "Ha ha. Yeah..."

* * *

They continued their trek through Pinwheel forest and made it to Skyarrow bridge. A bridge known for leading the way to Castelia city. Its also known for its impressive size. The group was definitely admiring the sites that the bridge had to offer. Especially Oshawott.

He liked the sky, the architecture and the boats that passed underneath. But for some reason on this walk, he kept turning his head off to another direction. That direction is towards Snivy. _Why do i keep looking at her?_ He thought.

While Oshawott is a bit of a flirt with female Pokemon, he never saw Snivy that way. At least when they were in the lab. Even the first day of their adventure, he didn't feel anything. But that last comment really stuck with him. Shes always given him comments similar to that.

Emolga noticed this as well. She saw that Oshawott took a minute every once in a while to look at the snake Pokemon. Now this has her interested. So knowing the electric squirrel, its time for her to get information.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Oshawott. What are you staring at?"

He was kind of startled. "Oh me? I'm just admiring the sights."

She smirked. "Oh really? 'Cause to me, it looks like you were looking at Snivy."

He laughed a little bit. "Oh me? Looking at Snivy? No, no. I wasn't looking at her. I was, uhhh... Looking at the sky. Those are some great clouds!" In the direction he pointed in, there were no clouds actually.

Emolga lightened her smirk. "Look, kid. I know that at the very least, you are rather fond of Snivy."

Oshawott pushed her away a bit. "Well i see her as a regular friend and thats how its going to be. Because i have no romantic feelings towards her at all. Shes my best friend." He turns to look at Snivy. "And she sees me as that as well."

Emolga tilted her head a bit. "They say its not good if you bottle up your emotions. If you do have a crush and don't let it be known, its going to hurt you in the long run."

Oshawott gave her a look. "What do you know about love."

She shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about... My past."

Oshawott looked ahead. They were close to Castelia city. _If Emolga does know about love, maybe she can help me._ Oshawott thought.

He looked over to see Tepig and Snivy having a conversation. We also wanted to make sure that they don't overhear them talk.

The otter turns to Emolga. "If i tell you, you promise not to tell anyone else about it?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Ok, so you were kinda right. I do sort of like her. But only a little bit."

Emolga was trying her best to keep her laugh back. "Oh man that's funny. You two are polar opposites. You are the fun, goofy one. While she is all serious. How did you fall for her anyways."

Oshawott looks down at his scalchop. "Well, i don't really know. She compliments me quite a bit. And she always did seem a bit protective of me. Right now anyways. I'll be able to handle my self later."

She chuckled to her self. "I'm surprise you haven't made any moves on her."

Oshawott got up close to Emolga. "That's because i'm too scared to do that. Shes probably going to say no and leaf blade me to oblivion."

"Never seen you be this negative before." She tapped her chin in thought. "Well maybe one day you will impress her enough to where she will think about dating you. After all, we still have a while to go before we get all eight badges."

"Thanks Emolga. Nice to see you care."

She shrugged. "I'm a romantic who would like to help others with their love related problems ok. But don't let the others know. 'Cause then i'll have to talk about my past..."

* * *

The group finally arrived in Castelia city. Oshawott was pumped to fight this gym. And to everybody's surprise, so was Tepig.

Snivy smiled a bit. "Nice to see you ready for a gym battle."

Tepig nods with a bit of a blaze being ignited in his nostrils. "This gym is so dead. My fire attacks will cause heavy damage to his bugs."

Snivy looks around. "Where is this gym anyways? The city is way too huge."

Oshawott looks around and notices something. "Ice cream!"

Emolga looks at Snivy, shaking her head. "Such a little kid."

Snivy crossed her arms. "Despite me being serious, i kind of want some. A casteliacone sounds really good right now."

"Um, sure?" Snivy takes off but Emolga is still thinking to her self. _Should i try to see if Snivy has any romantic interest in Oshawott. I would need a way to get her by herself._ Instantly she had a idea.

"Hey." She said flying over to the others. "What if we split up? Oshawott and Tepig go one way, and me and Snivy go another way." She said casting a idea.

Oshawott rubbed his chin for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. Lets do it!" He finished off his casteliacone and follows Tepig. Snivy and Emolga are now alone.

The snake and squirrel were silent for a majority of the walk. But Emolga had to break the ice quick. She had to find out if Snivy had any interest in the otter. _What would be a good way to get the ball rolling? Maybe i should ask the way she feels about him._

Wrapping up her thoughts, she starts off. "So Snivy. I hear that you and Oshawott are rather good friends."

Snivy gives her a look. "I'd say that we are friends. The poor guy never really had one other than Professor Juniper. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I helped him train and get on track for the gym battles that lie ahead. Even if it was his idea to leave the lab in the first place."

Emolga gave a small grin. "Are you particularly fond of him by any chance?"

Snivy quickly shook her shead. "Not any romantic feelings. But in terms of hanging out and battling, i say i'd admire him for his abilities of battling. After all, he already has two gym badges."

"Oh, ok." She felt a bit disappointed that the snake Pokemon didn't feel anything special for the otter. _There has to be someway for me to get these two together. But how?_

* * *

Oshawott and Tepig were walking down one of the main streets of Castelia city. They both were pumped for fighting this gym. And not in a million years did Oshawott ever expect that very Tepig at the lab to battle alongside him.

Tepig got a conversation going. "I wonder where the gym is. I'm all ready to battle."

Oshawott looks up and notices a flat pokeball statue. Just like the last two gyms had. "My suspicions are that this is the place." Oshawott points at the building and Tepig nods in agreement. Oshawott starts to climb the short staircase there. "Third gym badge, here i come!"

The inside of the gym was a bit weird. It was like they were in a huge hive of some sorts. There was a lot of honey all over the place. And up a interior staircase lied some Pokemon on a 'throne.' The gym leader appeared to be gone here too. They had remarkable luck getting by that.

"Who goes there!" The Pokemon said.

Oshawott went up to the chair and holds out his scalchop in defense. "My name is Oshawott, and that over there is Tepig. We would like to challenge your gym and earn the insect badge.

The Pokemon huffed a bit. "Without a-"

"Oshawott quickly cuts him off. "Yes, without a trainer. We got the first two badges of the Unova league so far. So you have to say yes to our challenge. We've already came this far."

"Hmph. Very well. I am Leavanny. I am also the gym leaders 'ace' Pokemon. So if you want a tough Pokemon to fight. I'm your guy. That over there is Whirlipede and Dwebble."

Whirlipede and Dwebble were both asleep on the floor next to the chair. They were also completely oblivious to the Pokemon wanting a fight.

Leavanny began to clap her hand... leaf... things to wake up the two sleepy Pokemon. "Get up you two. We have challengers. Surprisingly without a trainer."

Dwebble shook his head. "But Leavanny sir. It's against the rules to fight Pokemon that don't have a trainer. We can't have wild Pokemon challenge us."

Oshawott shook his hand. "First off, i refused to be called 'wild.' Second, we already have two badges. Nothing stopped us from earning those. So quit sounding like Clair and fight us dang it!"

Tepig tilted his head. "Whos Clair?"

Oshawott turned around and looked at him. "Never mind that. I'll explain it later. Now, can we have this battle finally."

The Leavanny made no hesitation to respond. "Of course you can. But because there are two of you, i'll let you pick who you want to battle. I mean, its a requirement that you fight me but i'll let you pick either Whirlipede or Dwebble to engage combat with.

Tepig was a bit surprised by this. "Really? Normally you're supposed to go up against all the gyms Pokemon."

"Well because you guys don't have a trainer, we have already broken a rule there, didn't we? Now choose!"

Oshawott and Tepig went a bit away from the bugs of the gym and had a private conversation. Oshawott held his scalchop for a bit. "So what do you think we should do Tepig?"

"He thought for a minute then finalized a decision. "I'm going to take down Leavanny. That's a grass and bug type. So my fire attacks are going to do massive damage. I would recommend that you fight Dwebble, considering he's a rock type."

Oshawott gets slightly annoyed by this. "But i wanted to take down the 'ace' of the gym."

"Listen Oshawott, i'm only telling you this to maximize our chances of winning. Plus i need to test out my strength. Now that i've been doing some training on my own in this adventure."

"You've never once did that."

"Sure i did, it just wasn't announced through wor-"

Oshawott slaps his hands over Tepig's mouth. "Hold on there chief. You are stepping a bit too close to the-" He leans in close to Tepig. "-The fourth wall."

Tepig backs away from Oshawott. "Well whatever, i still want to do this. "It'll help me get stronger. What do you say, friend?"

The fiery pig kept looking at the otter until he agreed. "Fine, but next gym battle i get dibs. Ok?"

"Deal!" Tepig and Oshawott walk up to the opposing Leavanny. "I would like to have the battle with Dwebble."

Dwebble shook his body a bit, still unsure about battling non-trainer Pokemon. "Pleasures all mine, i guess. But be careful. I'm quite the... BUGGER!

The whole gym went silent. The only noise that could be heard was honey dripping from the ceiling in various spots. And all Leavanny did was facepalm. "For making that joke..." He threw Dwebble all the way into the 'battle field.' "You're up first!"

For the record, the battlefield is really just them fighting a distance away from the throne that burgh would sit on. (He wasn't there, so Leavanny filled that spot.)

Whirlipede decided to be the referee for the fight. "This will be a exciting fight to see if Oshawott and Tepig can get their next gym badge. Here we have round one. Oshawott versus Dwebble. And... FIGHT!"

"Razor shell!" Oshawott's scalchop glowed blue with energy as he smacked the Dwebble right in the face with it. He was a bit too slow for hiding in his rock shell of his. "Yes, i got in a hit. A rather powerful hit too.

"Don't get too cocky yet. Rock wrecker!"

"What!" Oshawott's eyes widened when he saw this massive pile of rocks flying towards him. _Maybe my scalchop can deflect this!_ With panic dwelling inside him, he holds up scalchop and closes his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be in pain. Surprisingly, he was able to protect him self from such attacks.

Dwebble though was in disbelief. "I can't believe this! Bug bite!"

"I got this... Water gun!"

Dwebble was not fast enough for his attack. As for the water blasted him before he was able to retreat back into his shell.

The rock hermit crab was now barely able to stay alive. "Holy crap you hit strong. Either you've done some training, or that's the type effectiveness."

Oshawott shrugs. "I've got you right where i want you. Water gun!" He shot another stream of water towards the Dwebble.

"Not this time! Faint attack!" He disappeared making Oshawotts water attack get on the floor.

"Where could he of gone?"

Dwebble suddenly appeared behind him. "Watch your back!" He hit Oshawott with respectable damage, now both sides are weakened a bit.

Oshawott, still panting, was in a current stale mate versus his opponent. He already tried water gun and razor shell. He was running out of options. But suddenly, he had a flashback to when Snivy was first training him.

_You need to utilize that scalchop in a variety of techniques._

Widening his eyes, he thought of an idea.

"Hey Dwebble, watch this craftsman ship! Hi-yah!"

Oshawott threw his scalchop like a boomerang. It came crashing through Dwebble's shell a bit. He then hopped over his in coming scalchop and saw it circle around some of the interior pillars. The scalchop came back around and stabbed him right in the shell. No joke, the scalchop was wedged into one of the cracks he made beforehand.

The Dwebble looked at his shell starting to cry a little. "No, my precious shell. My home... I REFUSE TO FIGHT A POKEMON THAT DOES DAMAGE TO MY PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

Leavanny picked up Dwebble and set him down near Whirlipede. "Use your indoor voice. It's not a big deal, you can find a new rock when we get done with our fight." He pulls out Oshawott's scalchop and throws it back at him. "Speaking of which..."

Tepig took the place of Oshawott and began to take a stance. "Let the best 'mon win."

Leavanny just laughed it off. "Oh please! Like you could beat me. A fully evolved Pokemon for that matter. There's no way i could lose to a first stage mon like you. Even though you are fire typed, what are you going to use? Ember? Hah, keep dreaming. Don't take this the wrong way but you need a miracle to defeat a wonderful and elegant Pokemon such as myself. It would appear that you-"

While Leavanny was still rambling about how good he is, Tepig was ready to attack. "Flame charge!" He rammed his body into Leavanny causing massive damage. Plus, Tepig got a speed boost.

Tepig scoffed at him. "You're really that tough huh? Keep in mind that i haven't been feeling the greatest these past couple of days. I have been drained of my energy it feels like. And you still got knocked out in one hit, from a first stage 'mon."

Whirlipede noticed this. "It would appear that Leavanny is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawott and Tepig. Their reward-" He turns to the both of them and pulls out a green badge that looks like butterfly wings. "-The insect badge."

Oshawott, still a bit exhausted, was able to celebrate their victory. "Good job Tepig. Thanks to you, we won and got another gym badge."

"Yeah, that Leavanny really was weak. I wonder how he got to be the 'ace' of the gym. He died to my weakened flame charge."

Leavanny managed to stand up to congratulate his opponents. "It would appear i underestimated you. Seeing you with two badges didn't change my opinion on your battling abilities. And maybe i shouldn't of been all that cocky." He added that last part at the end.

Oshawott nods and waves. "Well, it's been nice battling with you and Dwebble." He turns to Dwebble. "Sorry about what i did to your home." The poor Dwebble was still crying about his 'property' getting ruined.

Leavanny waved it off. "Eh, he'll get over it eventually. Just make sure to continue growing strong and traveling with your friend there."

"Actually, there's more of us. They haven't found the gym yet."

"Well then, it appears that you are socialistic as well. Good... Well i hope you people have a wonderful adventure. Or should i say... Unovan adv-"

Oshawott immediately turns around. "Your lucky Snivy isn't here to stop you from saying that." They both shared a laugh. "Ok see you."

Leavanny waved. "Ok, goodbye Tepig and Oshawott. May your journey bring you luck."

As soon as the gym door shut Leavanny sat on burgh's throne waiting for his return. "I don't think i deserve to be 'ace' anymore. After those... monsters... attacked me and drained my energy, i've been losing a lot.

Dwebble was still rather upset about his home being destroyed. Whirlipede was fed up with it. "It's just a few cracks calm down."

The hermit crab shot him a glance. What about that female Pokemon you tried to date. "It's just a few cracks. Calm down."

"She was scary looking with all that. It was a turn off!" He shot back.

"Can both of you two zip it!" Leavanny said, obviously upset that his lack of energy has been affecting him. "Its obvious that the Tepig has been met with the same problem i have. _I need to find a way to ask them for help._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Break From Adventure

Oshawott and Tepig left the bug-type gym. Unexpectedly, they ran into Emolga and Snivy, who just now located the gym.

Snivy was the first to greet them. "Oh hey! You guys already made it to the gym. You won the badge yet?"

Oshawott nods. "Yep, i took down a dwebble, while Tepig took down a Leavanny with a single hit. It was quite impressive."

Emolga scoffs at that. "Tepig here has had is energy drained on him for quite some time. And he took out Leavanny in one hit? That's dreaming."

Tepig got up close to Emolga. "Yeah, but maybe i got some energy back on the road here. Its not impossible to consider."

The otter broke up the small fight they were having. "Chill guys. Lets try to be at each others throats. As for now, time to travel to Nimbasa city. A city where the electric-type gym is." He shivered a bit. "Electric-types scare me a little."

Emolga shook her head. "And yet you fell for a gal like me? I will never understand you."

Snivy put a hand on Oshawotts shoulder. "Maybe we should take a break from traveling."

Oshawott was shaking his head at a rapid pace. "What!?"

She reassured him with a calm tone. "Look, we are happy for you that you are winning against the gyms, but my feet are hurting from all this walking. After all, we are in Castelia city. Maybe we can find a hotel."

The otter lowers his head a bit but understands. "Ok, so lets start looking i guess.

With a nod, Snivy continues to walk ahead, with Tepig beside her. Oshawott was both a bit disappointed that hes taking a break from traveling, but also happy that he can spend time with his friends. _Especially Snivy_ He thought.

Emolga once again saw the dazed look on Oshawott's face. _Oh brother._ She lightly smacks him across the back of his head. "You do a really bad job at hiding your emotions. You know that?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but i was once again thinking about her. When you were with her, did you get any information about her liking me."

She shrugged. "It appears that she finds you as a 'best friend' but i don't think she will take it next-level with you. Sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. Girls usually reject me anyways, and Snivy would be no exception."

She tapped her chin in thought. "Well, you two are best friends, right?" He nods. "Then while we are taking a break, how's about you ask Snivy on a date?"

He immediately shook his head at the idea. "Are you crazy! Shes obviously going to say no."

"Whatever happened to the confidence that you showed to me back on Route 1?"

"I don't want our friendship to be shattered when i ask her out on a date. Shes going to take it the wrong way."

Emolga smirked a bit. "Then don't make it seem like that. Say that its a experience for two friends to have. Or something like that."

Oshawott sighs a bit. "I'm really going to regret this."

"And don't worry, i'll take Tepig to go play pool or something." Oshawott gave her a look. "What? I don't like him like that. I'm doing this to let you two be alone on your 'date' or as i called it, an experience.

* * *

The gang stopped at a hotel called 'Gothi-hotelle.' (Which is seriously the worst pun ever.) But anyways, they were met at the counter by a Gothorita. She gave them two keys for different rooms. (One would have Oshawott and Tepig, and the other would have Emolga and Snivy.) It was a hotel designed for Pokemon, so paying wasn't a thing to do here.

Emolga got done talking with Tepig before returning to Oshawott. "Remember the plan, ok? No backing down now, mainly cause Tepig agreed to play pool, then stop at the gambling machines." Oshawott rolled his eyes at that last activity. "You ask Snivy that... Thing." Emolga winked a few times at him.

Oshawott was ready to pull his scalchop off. "Do you want me to razor shell you?"

Emolga chuckled a bit. "No thanks, but remember what we talked about." Emolga and Tepig left one of the two hotel rooms and went down a elevator. Leaving Oshawott and Snivy alone in the room.

Oshawott took a few deep breaths. _Ok, this is it. Shouldn't be too hard. I've been rejected before. Plus i fought off those Absorbent goons... With some help but that doesn't matter. This is really easy and i'm over looking the situation._

With his thoughts wrapped up he walked up to Snivy. "Hey Snivy, hows it going on this fine Tuesday?"

"Its wednesday." She corrected him.

"Oh.. Well i was sort of wondering if me and you could go to a place to eat. Like a restaurant."

Snivy was a bit shocked by this. "Oh, well that was rather sudden. I might need a minute to decide." She gave a thinking face for a minute to finalize her decision. "Well, you are my best friend. But still, i'm surprised you didn't ask Emolga to go with."

He laughed a bit rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, women. Am i right? She would of said no. I don't know if you're comfortable with me calling this a date. Should i call this a experience?"

Snivy smiled a bit at his attempt to be funny. "We'll determine that later. Now where should we eat at? There's sea-the-king's sushi."

Oshawott shook his head. "Even though i'm a water type, i'm not so much of a fan of sushi. How's about Pancham express? They got some chinese food i like."

Snivy looked a bit disgusted. "I can't eat that, it'll go straight through me. What about the battle buffet? You love to battle and its a buffet with a variety of food."

Oshawott nods at the idea. "Sounds good." He pulls out a map from his... pockets? "Alright i think i know where to go. Lets start the adventure."

She laughed a bit at his behavior. "Not everything is a adventure."

* * *

Oshawott and Snivy found the entrance to the battle buffet. Oshawott definitely was hungry, having not eaten anything since the casteliacone he got. The two walked in and got seated at a booth near some windows. They were greeted by a waiter who was a Watchog. More accurately, the same Watchog they fought at the gym.

"Hello Snivy." He slowly turned and gave a small glare towards the otter. "And Oshawott. Can i get something for you two to drink tonight?"

Oshawott shook his head in surprise. "Wait, Watchog? What are you doing here?"

"Lenora got a job working here. She didn't quit being a gym leader, but this was another way for her to make cash." He gave a long, sad sigh. "And me and Herdier got to be waiters." Herdier was nearby balancing plates on his back as he was delivering food. "Anyways, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a water." Snivy said.

"I'll take your finest lemonade." Oshawott said with a small grin.

Watchog shook his head. "For someone who beat me in battle, i'll make sure its below fine." He walks away in a huff.

"Wonder what his deal is?" Oshawott said confused.

"Probably still upset that he lost to you." Snivy responded.

"Yeah, i beat him rather easily..."

The two were then silent for a while. They never had a problem of not knowing what to say. For the while that they were friends, they always thought of something to talk about.

But suddenly they heard the door open to the battle buffet. Snivy gave one glance and then realized something.

"Uh, Oshawott? We need to leave this place right away."

Oshawott started to get a worried look on his face. _Was it something i did or say?_ "Why, we just got seated. Any minute now they are going to ask what we want to eat. After i battle some people for some food that is."

"Look. Over. There."

Oshawott looked near the front counter, and it was the not something he was expecting. It was, in fact, Professor Juniper. She was still wearing the lab coat and her usual outfit underneath that.

"Oshawott! If Juniper sees us, shes going to identify us as the runaways that left her lab."

The otter then had a grin forming on his face. "I have a work around for that."

Oshawott dug around his pocket things and pulled out some make-up and a wig. "Alright Snivy, put on this lipstick and wig."

The snake shook her head. "I may not want to get caught but there's no way i'm doing that."

Oshawott gave her a reassuring look. "You may not like this but we need to disguise ourselves. As for me-" He pulls out a top hat, monocle and a fake moustache. "There we go, i'm all disguised."

Snivy laughed a bit at his stupidity. "Ok guess i'll do it."

Juniper passed by the otter and snake. She smiled at the two. "Wow, you took look fancy!" Juniper sat at a booth quite the distance away.

Oshawott gave a big breath out. "That seemed risky. Lets just take our food on the go and eat it at the hotel." With a silent agreement, they both order something from Watchog, who raised his brow at the new outfits they were in. Snivy ordered a salad with extra salad dressing, while Oshawott got a spicy chicken sandwich. Tepig and Emolga returned to the hotel soon after the others did.

Tepig was the first to greet the others. "Hey guys! We had a fun time gambling, well i did. I doubled my money, and now... I'm fifty cents richer!" Everyone stared at him for a minute. "I... Didn't have much money on me.

Emolga gave a exhausted sigh. "I however brought roughly a thousand dollars and i blew it all. I didn't get lucky at all."

Oshawott patted her back a bit. "Cheer up. After all, its a sign that maybe you shouldn't gamble."

She shrugs him off. "I guess..." She then realized something and pulls Oshawott to the side. "Hey, did you ask her out?"

Oshawott quickly put his hands over her mouth. "Shhh, they might hear you." He gives a slight infatuated "But yes, you wouldn't believe it but the professor of the lab we escaped showed up there and we had to disguise ourselves. Then we ordered our food for take out and ate it hear in the hotel."

"Sounds like you two are moving along." She said raising one eye brow a bit."

"Ugh. Again Emolga, i don't have much of a chance with her. Even if we are best friends, i don't think she has the need to pursue a relationship."

Emolga slowly backs away from him. "Yet people change when they go on adventures with their friends. It might take a while but i'm sure she'll look at you in a different light. You just have to be patient."

Oshawott takes a minute to sink in this information. _Maybe i can get her to like me. It'll take a while but i'm willing to wait. It's the things that are worth it that are worth waiting the most. _The sun started to set outside. _Better go to my room with Tepig._

"Goodnight Snivy." Oshawott said waving.

"Yes, goodnight to you too." She said smiling to herself. Emolga noticed this action as well.

Tepig waved as well before leaving the room, letting the girls be alone in their room.

Snivy gave a big yawn. "Well Emolga, time to go to sleep. Oshawott wants to make it to Nimbasa city for the bolt badge."

Emolga turned to her side. _Why would she mention him like that. It doesn't seem like her to be like that._

The four Pokemon started drifting into dreamland as the night continued. Route 4 lies ahead for them, a route with a sandstorm involved there. Dangers indeed but should be manageable for our group of adventurers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Heated Battle

Off in the deserts of Unova, its rather scarce of any life. Except for the occasional Sandile, Darumaka and Dwebble that is. But this desert 'resort' lies a sacred building called the Relic Castle, home of the Pokemon, Volcarona. This fiery moth usually is seen protecting the castle, but some Pokemon like to cause trouble, that being team Absorbent. Tranquil and Cofagrigus were following their leader, Blitzle to the Relic Castle.

Cofagrigus was carrying a bag of some sorts. "Ok gang, i got the ragecandybars needed to awaken the 'sleepers'.

Blitzle nods in satisfaction. "Good, these Darmanitan have the right amount of force to send this castle buried in sand." The Relic Castle was buried under the sand of the desert resort.

Tranquil gives a confused look. "Um, excuse me? But what are these Darmanitan going to do? You never explained your plans to me."

Cofagrigus turned to her. "It's because your third in command and you get the info later than, yours truly."

Blitzle shook his head. "My apologizes for not making anything clear. But these Darmanitan are in zen mode. When they wake up with the ragecandybars, we are going to feed them this." He displayed a needle with a blue liquid in it. "These Darmanitan are going to become water type and flood the Relic Castle. This will also kill off that Volcarona." _I really despise him._

"What about Oshawott and his friends. They are just going to stop you in your plans. They are not to be underestimated." Tranquill brought up.

"Well i'll have you two on standby. I got other 'roadblocks' to create." He walked away mumbling, "One of these days, that otter will collapse to team Absorbents powers."

A helicopter flew by and a ladder dropped for Blitzle to grab on. When they flew off, a sandstorm was starting to rage within the desert.

* * *

It was another day for our group of Pokemon. Snivy was the first to be awake and was rubbing her eyes while yawning. Emolga was in the bed next to her and clearly wasn't ready for the day.

Snivy tried to nudge Emolga awake. "Hey, wake up. We need to get to Nimbasa city today." Emolga was still asleep in bed. Conveniently though, Snivy had a few apples on her. "Here, eat these. This should give you energy."

She began to stir awake. "Why must we wake up so early." She said while yawning.

Snivy shrugged. "We have to get to Nimbasa city for the fourth gym battle. So wake up."

Meanwhile down the hall of the hotel was the room that Oshawott and Tepig were in. They were both starting to wake up and get prepped for the day. Tepig opened a nearby cabinet. "I think i'll make some pancakes for us. You in?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Oshawott said. He was surprised that him and Tepig have became friends while on this adventure. What was once the rude Tepig from what seems so long ago, has changed to a nicer Pokemon.

Oshawott and Tepig got finished eating and meet up with Snivy and Emolga in their room. Oshawott was the first to greet them, by holding up his scalchop. "I'm ready for the next gym, even if it is of the electric-type. I can handle it."

Snivy shook her head. "Not without us of course." She said while smirking.

"Hey Emolga, why don't you look happy today? You look more grumpy." The otter said, directing his attention towards the squirrel.

It is true that Emolga did look a little mad, but she also wore a look of worry on her face. "It's just that... I don't think... You should fight the next gym. You might run into some unwanted drama." She said shaking her head.

Tepig patted her back. "Drama or not, we are headed there anyways." He pulls out a town map. "It appears Route 4 is the way there. And there is also a resort nearby. Maybe we can take a look around there?"

Oshawott shrugged. "I'm fine with that. As long as we reach Nimbasa city. I've been really pumped for a gym battle."

Snivy offered a weak chuckle. "Yeah, we noticed. Alright lets head out!"

Upon leaving Castelia city, they are met with a light sandstorm. Oshawott covered his eyes. "Yikes, didn't think this would happen."

Emolga turns around. "Welp, no use in standing here. I'm headed ba-"

Snivy extends a vine and wraps it around Emolga. "Oh, no you don't. You're in it for the long haul. Plus, when we first met, you were all hyped for adventure."

"Well i don't want sand in my eyes."

Tepig stood in between them. "Guys, calm down. Its just a straight shot though the Route. Lets head out."

Snivy sets down Emolga and they start to walk to Nimbasa, with Oshawott in the lead. The sandstorm was light and honestly was't that bad of a walk. If only it was that simple. In the background there was a huge explosion sound and a black cloud was forming around the Desert Resort. Which is nearby Route 4.

Oshawott was the first to notice this. "Hey guys, something bad is happening over there." He pointed his hand towards the explosion.

Snivy showed concern as well. "Yeesh. Whoever did that must have a lot of firepower. Come on guys, lets head out there." Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott went in the direction of the desert resort, with Emolga gilding behind them.

The explosion happened at the entrance of the Relic Castle. There were plenty of Sandile, Sigilyph and Yamask running away from what was happening. "Oshawott stopped a Yamask in his path. "Excuse me, but what happened."

The Yamask started freaking out. "Run! Its terrible. The Darmanitan have been awakened. They have new found power!"

Snivy rubbed her chin with one of her vines. "New found power... Wonder what that could mean."

Oshawott has still running towards the castle. "Well i'm going to get to the bottom of this. Come on, lets go."

Tepig started to release flames from his nostrils. "Nobody is wreaking havoc on my watch."

The four Pokemon went near the entrance and were stopped by a massive crater in the desert. What normally was there were the zen-mode Darmanitan statues. But now a pit is opened up, with a noticeable Volcarona.

The Volcarona was struggling to get up. He was surrounded by two Darmanitan and a shiny Tranquil and Cofagrigus. The Cofagrigus began to pace around the Volcarona. "Well, well, well. You seem to not be the protector everyone thought you were. You fell to our Darmanitan, how pathetic."

Volcarona shook his head. "They were using some sort of scald. I don't know how you did that, but i'm taking you down. Bug buzz!"

"That won't work. Outrage!" His coffin-like body started flailing around and crashed the Volcarona into a nearby desert wall.

"Poison jab!" Tranquil's beak turned purple and stabbed the Volcarona, giving him poison. "It won't be much longer before you perish beneath team Absorbent!"

Oshawott was staring at the fight from the surface. He recognized that name. "Snivy, team Absorbent is behind this!"

Snivy shook her fist. "They have a lot of nerve messing with the Relic Castle. Lets jump down."

Snivy and Oshawott jumped down first. "Wait for me!" Tepig jumped down after them. "I wanna a piece of the action."_ And figure out where my life force was taken to._

Emolga glided after them. "Ok, sure guess i'll join."

The snake pulled her down forcefully. "Remember you're in it for the long haul. There's no 'guess' involved."

Cofagrigus was starting to charge a shadow ball. "Prepare to be wiped off of the face of earth. Normally, we would drain the life force out of you, but our leader isn't here to assist in that. So for now-"

"Razor shell!"

Oshawott's scalchop flew towards Cofagrigus knocking him over a bit. He got up and recognized that face. "YOU!"

Oshawott smirked a little. "Yes i know it's me." His face turned serious. "But as they say, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

Tepig stood right by the otters side. "And i still have some beef with you Pokemon. Where is my life force at?"

Cofagrigus smirked a bit. "Oh, you mean... THIS!?" He held up a vile of a orange and red liquid. Blitzle obtained it from you back in Accumula town. Well, clearly you don't need it considering you've been doing fine so far."

Tepig began to get angry. "I do need it! It's the way for me to get stronger."

Cofagrigus put the vile back in his... pocket? He suddenly had a idea forming in his head. "Hows about this? If you defeat me and Tranquil, You get your dinky little energy back. But if you lose, i'll smash the vile letting the chemicals sink into the soil of earth.

Tepig formed a fighting stance. "Ok, bring it on!"

Snivy put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this. It seems rather dangerous to do be thrown in a battle. Especially when you don't have the full stamina to fight."

Tepig shook her off. "Me and Oshawott can handle this. You and Emolga cover us from us the two Darmanitan."

She saluted him. "Got it. Alright Emolga, you know what to do."

The squirrel was munching on a apple. "Oh. We are fighting now? Ok good, i need some action today."

Cofagrigus and Tranquil stood in front of Oshawott and Tepig. "Alright scrubs. "I'll let you have the first move." Cofagrigus said.

Tepig turned to Oshawott. "I'll handle Cofagrigus. You take on Tranquil. Ok?"

The otter nodded. "Ok, gotcha."

The shiny Tranquil circled around the otter. "Oh-ho! I'm surprised you still aren't crushing on me. Guess you moved on."

Oshawott shook his head. "You aren't my type of lady. Aqua jet!"

Tranquil flew out of the way. "Rock tomb!" Huge piles of rocks flew at Oshawott. He luckily dodged them with relative ease.

"Water gun!" Tranquil sidestepped past it.

"Do you think water can stop a majestic bird like myself? You are mistaken. Discharge!"

The otter lifted up his scalchop to deflect the voltage coming straight at him. "That was a good try, but not good enough. Razor shell!" He slashed repeatidly at his target, every swing getting faster and stronger. Eventually he hit one of her wings and she plumented to the ground."

She shook her head to regain consciousness. "Do you not understand what 'go away' means? Poison jab!" The shiny bird aimed her beak straight at her opponent, but Oshawott held up his scalchop to block the attack.

_Time to turn the tables!_ "Razor shell!" His scalchop glowed blue and he knocked the Tranquil into a nearby desert pillar. This happened to be next to Volcarona.

He looked down at the shiny Tranquil. "I think you need to removed from the premises. Heat wave!' A windstorm of heat washed up on the Tranquil, sending her out of the crater in the ground. She blasted off to some unknown part of the region.

Oshawott wiped his forehead. "Phew! That was rough. Thanks Volcarona!"

Volcarona looked down at the Oshawott. "You certainly have bravery. But lets hurry along now. We need to save Tepig from Cofagrigus."

With a determined nod, they head off in the direction they took off at.

* * *

Tepig was currently being chased by Cofagrigus. The coffin Pokemon kept aiming shadow balls at him. "Hold still so i can kill you. Then i'll put you in a... coffin. See what i did there?"

_Jeez this dudes jokes are the worst._ "You are nothing compared to what i have. Flame charge!" He flew his body, coated in fire, towards Cofagrigus. But he managed to sidestep out of the way. Although Tepig got faster due to the speed boost.

"Earthquake!" Cofagrigus slammed his four hands into the earth causing some of the ceiling to collapse. "You can't escape the wrath of team Absorbent."

Tepig, who was still running, was prepping another attack. "We'll see about that, Flame burst!" Tepig's fire seemed to barely phase his opponent.

He seemed to be barely touched at all. "Ha! You think you have me beat but you're delaying the inevitable. I've been given orders to kill you. Hydro pump! He shot a tidal wave of water-like energy at Tepig.

It would appear Tepig is not going to survive this. There's no escape, and the room is going to get flooded. He can't acquire higher ground either. It would seem all hope is lost, but all of a sudden...

"Protect!"

A Leavanny appeared in front of Tepig and shielded him in a barrier of light, blocking out any water. The Cofagrigus instantly recognized him. "You! You're that Leavanny that we drained the life force out of."

He nodded slowly. "Yep, and i'm here to take that back. Tepig, use that flame burst again."

Tepig, putting trust into the gym leaders Leavanny, nodded. "Here goes nothing. Flame burst!"

The fire-like spit flew up and Leavanny hit it with leaf blade. This caused a fusion attack of both grass and fire. The result is leaves that burn enough to sear skin if touched. The Cofagrigus didn't know what to do and had to endure the attack. It left him with third degree burns on his coffin-like body.

"String shot!" Leavanny shot a web of string at Cofagrigus. He managed to aim it to where his left arm was tied up to a nearby pillar to his left. Same for the right one. Leavanny repeated the attack for his bottom set of arms.

Leavanny pointed at Tepig. "Stay here. I'm getting that back pack of his." There was indeed a backpack on Cofragrigus.

The coffin Pokemon was dispeasled at this. "Let me go and quit digging around in my backpack."

"Not until i find this!" He pulled out two containers of liquids. One was red and orange, while the other was a deep green.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Cofagrigus was beyond furious. He was starting to rip the string that was tightly holding him in place.

"Tepig Catch!" Leavanny threw the red and orange chemical at him. "It's your life force. Drink it to get your energy back." Cofagrigus was almost done breaking his way through the string. "And hurry!"

Tepig burnt the cap off of the bottle and started to drink it. The liquid definitely tasted bitter, but he had to drink it to obtain his life force back.

Upon swallowing he felt his body glow a bright light. Both Cofagrigus and Leavanny were wide eyed at this. "Whoa, i think he's... Evolving!" Leavanny said.

Indeed he was. What was once Tepig was now a Pignite. The newly evolved Pokemon started to flex a little bit. "Awesome. I have a new body shape, i'm stronger and people can now call me Pignite. That definitely won't get annoying.

Cofagrigus began to clap. "Congratulations. You evolved and have more power behind you now. But none of it will matter when i finish you off with a shadow ball." He began to charge up more shadowy balls of energy.

"Heat wave!" "Razor Shell!"

Volcarona and Oshawott both appeared and took on Cofagrigus, doing a lot of damage to him. He rubbed his sore head, hoping to soothe the pain. "You two!? I guess Tranquil got knocked out.." _Which means i have to..._

Oshawott turned towards Pignite. "Whoa! Tepig? Is that you?"

He nodded proudly. "Yep, i have obtained my life force back and evolved from doing so."

"And don't forget that i'm here too." Leavanny appeared behind them.

Oshawott was a bit confused at this point. "Leavanny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because team Absorbent was here. I had the life force taken out of me too. I knew i had to take action and i noticed in the gym battle we had, Tepig wasn't attacking at full force."

Pignite rubbed the back of his head. "Oh you noticed that."

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted to help you get your life force back after that Blitzle hit me with that freaky discharge about a month ago."

Oshawott got in between them. "Don't mean to be rude, but we still have that coffin to take down." He readied his scalchop and noticed that Cofagrigus was no longer there. "Huh? He disappeared."

Volcarona looked around. "It would appear that way. But lets head back to your other friends. I heard they had to take on a couple Darmanitan."

The four Pokemon walked towards the direction of that crater. Unbelievably so Emolga was resting by a stone pillar, and Snivy was conversing with the Darmanitan. It's almost as if they weren't hostile at all.

"Snivy!" Oshawott yelled. "Are you ok?"

Snivy turned to his direction. "Oh yeah i'm fine. I'm talking to my new friends here."

"New friends!?" The four said in unison.

"Oh yeah, turns out, these Darmanitan didn't mean to wake up in a rage. They just wanted a couple more hours of sleep. Also, i see that Tepig evolved."

He clenched his fist. "Oh yeah! Me and Leavanny got our life force back."

Snivy raised a brow in confusion. "I was about to ask, why is Leavanny here?"

Oshawott placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll explain everything.

* * *

The next half-hour was spent explaining details on what was happening. And Emolga was now awake, so she was able to hear the story unfold.

Volcarona floated over to his desert throne. "Hopefully, i can get my Castle built. I will see you five on your way out." Emolga flew out of the crater while Snivy and Oshawott climbed their way out. Leavanny and Pignite took their time climbing out, especially since they were bigger and more prone to falling.

The group of five made their way back to Route 4. Leavanny was walking in the direction of Castelia city. "Good luck on your adventure. May the winds be in your favor." With that, Leavanny exited through the connecting gate.

Oshawott turned towards Nimbasa city. "Welp, time for my next gym battle. I am super excited for it!" Oshawott exclaimed sounding like a kid.

Emolga scoffed at him. "Yeah, we hear you... Every day you say it."

The otter rolled his eyes at her attitude. "Nimbasa gym, here we come!"

Pignite pumped his fist in the air. "Can't wait to use my new found power! Wait for me!"

Pignite chased after Oshawott, with Emolga gliding behind. Snivy shook her head and looked at them. _This adventure just seems to get better._ She laughed a little and ran after them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Electrifying Battle

Our gang of heroes were making their way to Nimbasa city. Oshawott was wearing a look of determination as he was walking through the connecting gate. Even though the next gym was Electric-type, Snivy knew that Oshawott would have no problem conquering it. She could tell Oshawott has been getting stronger, same with Pignite.

While passing through the gate, Emolga was looking rather... nervous, to say the least. She was concerned about how the outcome of events are going to turn out. Not for Oshawotts battle performance, but another matter. That being, the Pokemon of the gym. She was already biting on her nails from the unwanted stress. Well... if she had any nails that is.

"Oshawott greeted the new sights with open arms. "Hello Nimbasa city! Time to win me a bolt-"

Emolga glided past the group to where she was in front of them. "Hold on Oshawott. Are you sure its wise to do this?"

Oshawott pounded his chest. "Ha! If you're doubting my skill, you are assuming false information." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Even though i'm a water type, those Electric types have another thing coming."

Snivy stood by his side. "I have no doubt in Oshawott's ability. Can't you be more supportive of him?"

Emolga shook her head, raising her hands up. "I'm not doubting him, its just that... well..."

Snivy was narrowing her eyes a bit. "Don't leave us hanging."

Pignite turned to Oshawott and said, "Or in her case, _leaf_ us hanging." They snickered a bit at the really bad pun.

Emolga lifted her head down in defeat. "You'll see why... I know where the gym is. It's over in this direction."She pointed in the direction to walk to. The gym is located in a amusement park themed part of the city. Right next to the ferris wheel was where the gym was. There were purple and green neon lights in front of the gym, as well as having that gold-plated pokeball statue.

The group enjoyed the new sights, with Emolga not giving a crap. It's almost like she recognized the place. Anyways, Oshawott steps up to the front door and says, "Bolt badge, here i come." He dashes in with his scalchop in hand.

Snivy, Pignite and Emolga got left in the dust. Snivy readied her vines a bit. "Hey, don't let the rest of us fall behind." Snivy and Pignite dashed ahead, while Emolga was still not enthused to go into the gym.

The inside of the place was more or less like a concert. There was a ton of seating and a stage for people and Pokemon to perform at. It also serves as a battle arena, Perfect for Oshawott's case.

Speaking of the otter he gets on stage and looks for the gym leaders Pokemon. There's nobody in the seats or on stage, leaving Oshawott very confused. "Hey!" He shouts. "You have a challenger waiting here!" Suddenly the lights in the building dim and a spotlight casts on him.

From Oshawott's left, there was a Zebstrika. "Well then, what do we have here? It appears wild Pokemon have decided to take stage."

Suddenly, from his right, emerged a Emolga. Not the same Emolga the group has traveled with. This one appeared to be a bit bigger. "It's not often we get challenged from the wild. Especially while Elesa is out and about."

Oshawott did a light face-palm. "I feel like we explain this every time."

Snivy laid a vine on his shoulder. "It's ok, i'll explain ourselves." She walks up toward the Zebstrika. "We are Pokemon who have ran away, and have tackled the Unova league. We already have three badges and are now anticipating on getting a fourth."

Zebstrika took a few steps back. "Oh-ho! You guys want to battle. You four must of done well to get this far. A Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite." She took a good look at the last one in the group. "And is that who i think it is."

Emolga was gliding towards the zebra with a disgusting look on her face. "Do you still have some beef with me? Huh, zebra-face?"

Zebstrika coughed at her remark. "I'm surprised you showed back up at this place. I Remember i saw you destroy your own pokeball and decided to flee towards the wild. All because you were too weak."

Emolga crossed her arms. "I'd say i got stronger on this journew i went on." She turned back towards her three traveling companions. "And i'd say that they are better friends than you two could ever be."

Zebstrika started to charge up electricity. "Fine then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. With or without trainer. Lets fight!"

Emolga started to crackle with electricity. "Ok then!"

They were about to run into each other, with fire sparking out of their eyes, when Snivy got in between. "Hold up. Before you two duke it out, lets not forget that this is Oshawott's challenge. It would mean a lot to him if he won this." Snivy turned towards Oshawott, and his eyes were sparkling a bit from her kind words.

Zebstrika laughed a bit. "A water-type versing me? Ok then, sounds like a match of the centuries. I'm in! Give me your all."

Oshawott held up his scalchop. "Can't wait to see your demise!"

Pignite, Snivy and the two Emolga went to the sidelines. They each were at opposite sides of Snivy and Pignite. This was to divide them up just to where a rouge fight wouldn't happen. There was definite tension between the two.

* * *

Even though Oshawott sounded determined, he wasn't showing that too well on the outside. He was sweating quite a bit and was showing a look of worry, even if it was very noticeable, Snivy definitely saw it. _Come on Oshawott, i know you can win this._

Zebstrika was stomping the ground in anticipation. "Oh-ho! Can't wait to see this pan out. I'll let you take the first move."

"Very well then." He closed his eyes for a minute before attacking, he wanted his first attack to sting pretty badly. he decided to put a lot of energy into his arms. "Razor shell!" He slashed like crazy at the zebra. While Zebstrika kept hopping backward to dodge, he managed to land one good hit on her.

She fell to the ground, not fazed too much. _That was crazy strong, at least from a first-stage Pokemon. He is anticipating this..._ "Discharge!" She shot a stream of electricity, of which it was being aimed at the poor otter.

He held up his scalchop in defense. The idea was to deflect the electricity. The end goal of that was for him to not get electrocuted. But even with him holding it in a good place, the electrical current had a mind of its own. It's almost like it knew that there was going to be a barrier and it tried to work around it, effectively shocking him on the back.

Keep in mind that this was a attack from a fairly strong electric-type Pokemon. Something that's fully evolved versus a first-stage mon'. Plus, the otter's opponent apparently knew how to alter attacks like discharge. Any other attack would of collided with the scalchop, but not this time.

This time... was pain.

Oshawott yelped loudly as tons of electrical energy was going through his body. Snivy and Pignite were watching in suspense, with worried looks on their faces. The enemy Emolga snickered at Oshawott's pain. While the groups Emolga watched in sheer terror. Even if she wasn't too fond of him, they still were friends and she worried about the abuse Zebstrika was dealing.

After the attack ended, Oshawott appears to be a very black color, and he smelled like a barbeque. He then collapsed over with imaginary Torchic circling his head.

Zebstrika chuckled a bit at her easy win. "Nothing to it. If you knew how to manipulate your attacks, you could of had the jump on me. But no, you thought your scalchop could defend you."

The groups Emolga got up and glided near the cooked Oshawott's side. "That was unfair and uncalled for. Why couldn't you've gone easy on the poor fellow?"

"That would be me holding back. And Elesa trained me to _not _do that."

Pignite got up and was ready to start some beef with Zebstrika. "Is there any other way you can give him a badge? It's just that Oshawott really wants to win his badge, so i can't take part in battling."

Zebstrika looked away with a questionable look. Should she allow another way? It's not something gym leaders do, but maybe she can make the otter look like more of a fool. She glanced at the seats and formed a idea.

"Alright, i have decided. "Oshawott must perform a song on stage. If he gets the audience hyped up enough, he wins his bolt badge. Deal?"

Pignite took a minute to think it over, same with Snivy. But Emolga already knew her answer. "He will gladly take you up on that. When we take him to the Pokemon center to get healed, you already know he will succeed in that task.

Zebstrika backed away a few inches. "Ok then, it appears we have came to a agreement. See you 'wilds' tomorrow."

Snivy lifted up the toasted otter with her vines, while Emolga and Pignite were walking out of the gym. Zebstrika smirked a bit but was then pulled by her companion. "Girl, what were you thinking? We can't just use the stage without Elesa's permission."

Zebstrika shook her head. "That's where you come in... as the distraction."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Performing Gym Battle

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter taking a while. But i kind of got busy with other stuff, but that's besides the point. The rap/song or whatever you want to call it is a remade version of "The Ultimate Pokerap" made by Brain David Gilbert. Just thought i'd give credit where credit is due. Anyways, hope you enjoy the antics of the third gym battle.**

Oshawott was lying on a bed in the Pokemon center. His body was still aching in pain as he slept in slight agony. The amount of damage done to him in the fight was just too much for him to handle. But alas, he soon found himself waking up in the 'resting room'. This room had other beds with other injured Pokemon. He had bruises all over his body and had a few bandages on him. At least his scalchop is still safe...

Which it wasn't. His prized possession appeared to not be on his chest. He tried to muster the strength to get up and begin looking. Even though he had a little energy, he still wasn't fully able to rise. He did notice a Audino walking by with some potions.

He tried to grab the attention of the Audino. "Excuse me, nurse? Do you know where my scalchop is." He said in a panicky voice. He would be eternally sad if he lost his scalchop.

The Audino gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry your little head about that. I got it right here." She lifted up his scalchop in the light. "I was just fixing some of the cracks on it. Now its in perfect condition."

He smiled brightly as he got his scalchop back. "Thanks." He then looked around to see if he could find his friends. "Um, excuse me, but wheres my friends at?"

"Oh you mean the Snivy, Pignite and Emolga? They're waiting for you outside this room. Let me wheel you over to them." The Audino carted Oshawott to his friends, all with concerned looks.

Pignite, being the first to greet him, said, "Wow, you took quite a beating to that Zebstrika. This was the first gym fight you lost."

Oshawott looked down with a sad look. "Yeah, but i just really wanted to win that fight on my own. Everyone else likes to call me weak. I thought winning the gym battles would make me look strong."

Snivy patted him on the back. "Osh, you don't have to win every fight to look strong. Some of our most biggest defeats make us look stronger than before."

Emolga lifted up her cape and flew near the otter. "If it makes you feel any better, Zebstrika said you can rematch her."

This brightened his mood. "Oh cool. That's awesome! Bolt badge here i com-"

She shook her finger. "It's more than just a battle. We made a deal with Zebstrika. Basically, you have to be on stage and perform a song."

Oshawott looked at the flying squirrel in disbelief. "Huh? That's weird. In most gyms, you win the fight to get the badge, but this time around, i have to perform a song..."

He started to form a worried look while Snivy and Pignite held up their arms. Snivy said, "In our defense, it was her who got the deal rolling."

Emolga grew a small grin. "Oh, um, sorry. I would of checked to see if you wanted to do this... but, you know... you were... a bit cooked."

Oshawott held his head down. "It's fine, it's just that i'm more of a battler. I got the passion to fight, not to perform on stage. This seems hopeless..."

Suddenly a devious thought formed in the flying squirrels head. She whispered in the otters ear. "Think of it this way: you could impress Snivy."

Oshawott's eyes grew big. "Really? How?"

"All you have to do is make it seem like a love song and direct some attention to her." She darted her eyes at Snivy, then back at Oshawott. "Even if she won't like it, maybe the words you'll use will seal the deal."

Oshawott rubbed his chin in thought. "Ok, i'll give it a shot. Even if i have minor stage fright." He said this more out loud getting Pignites and Snivys attention.

Pignite waved it off. "Hey, don't worry about that. We'll help you get past that. Anything to win the next badge. Am i right?"

Oshawott rose to his feet and jumped off the bed. "Indeed, now then... when's this concert going to happen?"

Snivy glanced at a clock in the Pokemon center. "It starts in a few hours, According to that poster advertising it." She pointed at a poster that had Zebstrika and Elesa on it. "Think you can write up a song before then?"

Oshawott blew a raspberry. "Oh please. I think i know what to sing about..."

* * *

In those couple of hours, Zebstrika and her companion, Emolga were having a conversation back stage. The zebra lifted up her leg at Elesa, who was also backstage putting on make up. Elesa was under the impression that she was going to be on stage. But Emolga will distract her, Allowing Oshawott to perform his song on stage. Speaking of which, he has been preparing a song to perform on stage.

He kept it hidden from Snivy, Pignite and even Emolga. He wanted to surprise everyone, including Snivy. He really wanted to impress her with his lyricism... or something.

But anyways, the crowd was full of many Pokemon. It wasn't even all Unova Pokemon. There were all types of different Pokemon giving their opening cheers.

Zebstrika was first up with a mic, to introduce the otter. Or, more accurately, nervous otter.

His friends were warming him up offstage. Pignite pumped his fist in the air. "Don't worry buddy. You got this! We'll walk out today with our fourth badge."

"I'm just interested to see how this will turn out." Emolga said with her arms crossed.

Snivy gave him his mic. "Don't sweat it. I know you are determined enough to win this challenge. Even if it is a bit Farfetch'd."

Oshawott gave his usual grin. "When i come back, i would have won the battle."

Zebstrika was beginning her little introduction for Oshawott. "Ladies and gentle-mons. Put you hands or paws or whatever together for a first-timer. He may be a otter, but he may also be a performer. That i don't actually know cause this could be a train-wreck. But anyways... cheers for Oshawott!"

The otter himself stepped on the stage with his mic in hand. Behind him to his right was a electronic board, with a whole bunch of different Pokemon names. The lights dimmed out, with a stage light projecting on Oshawott. He cleared his throat before beginning. _I hope Snivy likes this._

Suddenly the beat starts up...

**I wanna be the best... best... best... best**

**Be the best... best... best...**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle**

**Simipour, Seviper, Grotle**

**Manetric, Torchic and Gastly**

**Quagsire and Octillery**

**Omastar and Malamar**

**Spiritomb, Tyranitar**

**Hypno, Chimecho, Audino**

**Machoke, Slowpoke, Ditto, Murkrow**

**Golem... Butterfree, Kyruem**

**Aegislash, Rapidash**

**Masquerain, Roserade, Remoraid**

**Klink**

**Dragonair, Venomoth, Vigoroth**

**Muk**

**Ponyta, Corsola, Carvanha, Lugia**

**Glaceon, Aggron, Ledyba, Kirlia**

**Binacle, Sewaddle, Vileplume, Kricketune**

**Oshawott, Pidgeot, Mienfoo, Mimikyu**

On the board behind him, Pokemon names were starting to get crossed out. As well as a number started to go up for every Pokemon name he said. Anyone can see that he is rapping the Pokemon. He was already starting to get a few cheers. Some of which were from his friends.

Emolga narrowed her eyes. "Of course he said his name as one of the first ones..."

Pignite was already excited by this. "Woo! Go Oshawott!"

Snivy crossed her arms with a smirk. "Such a creative idea indeed."

**Ralts, Hippopotas, Paras**

**Chingling, Seaking, Deerling, Slaking, Koffing**

**Tapu Koko, Articuno, Nihilego, Sunflora**

**Sudowoodo, Ludicolo, Hakamo-o, Dialga**

**Morelull, Type: null, Diggersby**

**Bayleef, Nuzleaf, Scorbunny**

**Manaphy, Venipede, Cherubi, Skarmory, Hitmonlee, Caterpie**

**Sogaleo**

**Pidgeotto, Nidorino**

**Wooper, Wailmer, Honchkrow**

**Heracross, Electabuzz**

**Alakazam, Mandibuzz**

After getting through those names, the beats really started to drop. _I got this. That bolt badge is mine!_

**Qwilfish, Seel, Corphish**

**Bruxish and Shroomish**

**Onix**

**Luvdisc, Togetic**

**Joltik, Milotic**

**Vulpix**

**Marshtomp, Garchomp, Mismagius**

**Dustox, Delphox, Cofagrigus**

**Noivern, Sunkern, Pachirisu**

**Wailord, Guzzlord, Pyukumuku**

**Litleo, Keldeo, Beautifly**

**Popplio, Sealeo, Piloswine**

**Carnivine****, Arcanine, Mr. Mine, Mamoswine**

**Porygon2, Decidueye**

**Jolteon, Dewgong, Bronzong**

**Cyndaquil, Tranquil, Rhydon**

**Grumpig, Tepig, Flabebe**

**Gothitelle, Tapu Lele**

Pignite was, once again, excited by the names he was saying. So much so, he shook Emolga quite a bit. "He said my pre-evo's name!"

Emolga lightly pushed the fire pig away from her. "It's not that exciting." _I wonder how he's going to tie in his feelings for Snivy. It seems like he took my advice rather well._

**Accelgor, Ivysaur, Ariados**

**Parasect, Genesect, Voltorb, Shellos**

**Medicham, Wormadam, Darmanitan**

**Eelektrik****, Shiinotic, Passimian**

**Porygon, Bastiodon**

**Registeel, Salamence, Trumbeak, Gossifleur**

**Crabominable, Pinsir**

**Delibird, Vikavolt, Pikipek, Heatmor**

**Gotta catch em' all!**

**Burmy, Starly, Skitty, Eevee, Tirtouga**

**Gotta catch em' all**

**Shellder, Snover, Kingler, Scyther, Emolga**

**Woobat, Zubat**

**Nidorina, Chikorita, Gardevoir**

**Spearow, Pineco**

**Rhyperior, Serperior, Dusknoir**

Zebstrika noticed how good he was doing. He was getting quite a cheer from the audience, as well from his three friends, who were rooting for him back stage. This angered the electric zebra a bit. _For a first-timer he's good..._

**Snubbull**

**Umbreon, Vivillon,**

**Wingull**

**Talonflame, Sableye**

**Magnemite, Vanillite, Totodile**

**Trevenant, Lilligant, Krookodile**

**Weepinbell, Bibarel, Ambipom, Tropius**

**Zigzagoon, Clefable, Geodude, Thundurus**

**Toxicroak, Raticate, Herdier, ****Cosmoem**

**Poliwrath, Chandelure, Metapod, Beheeyem**

**Magcargo, Kabuto, Pangoro and Pumpkaboo**

**Cacnea, Hawlucha, Larvesta and Riolu**

**Graveler, Pelipper, Crabrawler, Kyogre**

**Oranguru, Tapu bulu**

**Delcatty and Dedenne**

**Mawile, Gloom and Luxray**

**Gotta catch em' all!**

**Ducklett, Shelmet, Floette, Furret, Whiscash**

**Gotta catch em' all!**

**Wooloo, Cubchoo, Sliggoo, Bidoof, Sandslash**

While Pignite was still in the middle of cheering, Snivy had to take a minute and think. She was admiring his ability to try and 'rap' all the names. Afterall, there's over 800 Pokemon. Saying them all is quite the impressive feat. Snivy was definitely feeling that, and Emolga took notice. "So Snivy. How's he doing. You like it?"

She nods slowly. "Yes indeed. It's rather impressive that he has this great of a memory. And it's cool that he wrote it in a couple of hours, and memorized it."

Emolga smirks a bit. "Why yes it is."_ Oshawott got Snivy real good with this. I just want to see how he'll express his feelings with this._

**Psyduck, Sawsbuck**

**Exeggutor, Turtonator, Typhlosion**

**Linoone, Silcoon**

**Feebass, Frosslass, Regigigas, Duosion**

**Porygon-Z, Lickilicky, Wishiwashi, Gothita**

**Combee, Shiftry, Magby, Krabby, Pidgey, Froakie**

**Kartana**

**Dartrix, Swirlix, Komala**

**Terrakion, Lunala**

**Diglett, Shuppet, Charizard**

**Timburr, Espurr, Magmortar**

**Nidoran, Goodra, Kingdra**

**Sylveon, Blastoise, Abra**

**Granbull, Duskull, Liepard, Hoppip**

**Phione, Brionne, Stufful, Mudkip**

At this point, he named quite a lot of the names, and the cheers kept on coming, Especially from Pignite. Zebstrika kept getting more and more mad. She eyed the board with all the names on it. _There's no way he as named all of those Pokemon._

**Naganadel and Victreebel**

**Archeops and Kabutops**

**Cherrim, Drifblim, Aerodactyl**

**Beldum, Smoochum, and Noctowl**

**Lileep, Mareep, Claydol, Gorebyss**

**Corviknight, Pignite, Deoxys**

**Snorunt, Aipom, Growlithe, Solrock**

**Tyrunt, Gigalith, Regirock**

**Rhyhorn, Ferrothorn**

**Sobble, Wartortle**

**Spinda**

**Hippowdon, Bagon**

**Chatot, Samurott**

**Munna**

**Clawitzer, Poliwhirl, Fletchinder and Infernape**

"Volt switch!" Upon Oshawott's 'rapping' a electrical ball of energy came flying towards the direction of Oshawott... but it didn't hit him. Instead, it landed behind him, at the convenient electrical board that was used to mark down the names he said. The board started to erupt in a small ember as it fell to the ground. Soon the concert started getting cluttered in smoke.

Snivy thought ahead and used leaf storm to blow the smoke away.

Zebstrika was then met with a arm thrust from Pignite, hitting her right in the gut. This caused her to fly back a bit. "You! How could you!? He was doing so well. Did you see the eruption from the audience.

Zebstrika started crackling with electricity. "This time, i'll make sure you're dead!" She shot a discharge at Oshawott, but Emolga got in her way at the last second.

After easily taking the electrical blase Emolga said, "Quick Oshawott! Say the rest of the names that you can."

Snivy ran towards Emolga's side. "We'll cover for you osh."

Even still, Oshawott had only named 322 out of 819. It would seem impossible to name off the rest of them. Then an idea formed in his head. Oshawott pointed at a Joltik and a Tynamo, who were working the backstage. The otter gave them the signal to lower another electrical board. This one has a majority of the names he didn't say.

He then got the audience's attention. "Excuse me, while my friends try to deal with a 'distraction', here's a list of names. I can finish this Pokerap with your help." the audience silently talked in between themselves before making the final decision.

That answer being yes.

"Ok, shout out the ones you see up there, any is fine."

Oshawott grows rather nervous as he planned the last part of his song to be dedicated to Snivy. But he need Snivy in the room. Looks like he'll have to drag her over here.. somehow...

* * *

"Arm thrust!" Pignite was, again, trying to, at the very least distract her from ruining his performance.

"I shocked the stupid otter. I have no problem shocking you too."

"When i first met him, i thought he was stupid too, but as far as i'm concerned, he will always outclass a species like yours. Ember!"

Zebstrika decided to gain a bit of speed to have a additional edge to the fight. "Flame charge!" The zebra crashed through the ember like nothing, and although the attack didn't hurt pignite too much, she did get a speed boost. Now she was bouncing off the walls. "Attack me if you can!"

"Ugh! She's too fast."

Emolga looked around to see what could benefit too her battle, she saw a closet with various props in it as well as a convenient chair. _Time to lock her up._ "Hey zebra face! Acrobatics!" She flew nimbly around the place, practically looking like a blur. "Pignite. When i give you the sign, use arm thrust. Ok?"

He nodded not really knowing her plan, but he rolled with it anyways. She managed to hit the zebra right in the face, disorienting Zebstrika a bit. She almost lost her balance. "Now Pignite!"

He used arm thrust right into the zebra's gut and sent her tumbling into the closet. Emolga quickly shut the door, and put a chair leaning to where the backing of it was under the knob. "Let's see her break out of that." Emolga said acting a bit cocky.

"Um, i don't mean to ruin the party but this door is made of wood and Zebstrika knows flame charge. You see the problem here."

Her eyes widened in realizing that this idea did have one hole in it, the zebra could break out. "Pignite, make sure to stop Zebstrika from stealing the show, i got to get Snivy on stage."

Pignite rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Um, ok?" The door started to rustle as Zebstrika kept trying to break it down. "But hurry Emolga!"

* * *

Snivy managed to locate Emolga. "Hey, what happened to Zebstrika?"

She shrugged. "We got her temporarily trapped in a closet. Pignite is trying to prevent her escape. But now is not the time for idle chit chat. You have to get on stage to see the ending of Oshawott's song."

Snivy nodded. "Alright, guess i'll do that.

The music on stage started to get slow. As Oshawott turned to the crowd, mic in hand, he definitely had confidence written all over his face. _Time to bring it home._

**I use to have this dream, back when i lived at the lab. I'd get picked by some random trainer, but everyone called me wimpy and bad. But i never gave up... i kept training everyday. I left lab, got badges, with my friends beside me. I knew that i'd be strong one day.**

**To ignore all of the big haters, i need to counter back like Wobbuffet. I'm a star-rapper you know, defeating all the mew clones. And maybe champion title is something i get.**

**I won't settle for bronz-or silver. It fills me with Blissey when i try. Need-a-king i'm that guy, girls think i'm so cutiefly. And i try to be fearsome like Dragonite...**

Half of the crowd was cheering at his the remainder of the names that had to be said. But another half was cringing a bit, one of them was Emolga. "He really is full of himself, isn't he?"

Snivy didn't fully process that. "I... guess."

**But who cares if i couldn't find a good place to put:**

**Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Igglybuff, Jumpluff, Slurpuff, Rockruff, Politoed, Palpitoad, Seismitoad, Cascoon, Phantump, Bellsprout, Exploud, Arbok, Krokorok, Zekrom, Musdale, Watchog, Croconaw, Drednaw, Cosmog, Golurk**

The otter took a few minutes to catch his breath.

**And Electrode, Lickitung, Glameow, Mienshao, Slakoth, Metagross, Eelektross, Eldegoss, Mantyke, Bergmite, Walrein, Gallade, Doublade, Cubone, Unown, Entei, Lombre**

**I still found a way to put them in there!**

The audience got a quick laugh out of it, Pignite, who wasn't directly watching, still heard it and chuckled to himself. _Genius._ Emolga rolled her eyes at this. "Still a dork i see. He didn't have to let the audience know that.

**No matter the size-or the scope of the task, i don't need a magikarp-et ride. Gotta keep my-spirits high, to reach my opponents Dhelmise, my true power comes from inside.**

Even though the board was a bit broken still, it was still hanging up, but only by a thread. The number at the top said '818/819' Emolga took notice of that. "Wait, what's the last Pokemon?" She and Snivy were about to get their answer.

**But there's one Pokemon... That helped me through hard times. That i traveled with, I ain't gonna lie... Cause of all Pokemon Snivy is the strongest... She led to, a adventure...**

**When you love someone terribly, but don't know how to tell, you gotta suck it up, no matter the events.**

The otter was directing these final word to Snivy, a slight blush began to form on her cheeks. "Snivy there's something i have to tell you. I lov-"

A giant crash could be heard, as well as a good amount of smoke. Zebstrika managed to break out of the door she was trapped behind. "Now i get to finish you terrible Pokemon off."

Oshawott raised his scalchop, while Snivy readied her vines. "Give it up. I already one my bolt badge. Everyone has been cheering for me. You're just jealous about my ability to perform." In addition to the otter and snake prepping for combat, but Pignite was starting a blaze through his nostrils. As well as Emolga had electricity crackling in her cheeks. Zebstrika was clearly surrounded.

In addition to this, plenty of the audience Pokemon started to get angry. "What's the big idea!" A Maractus said. "If you want to fight him, you gotta get through us first." Plenty of Pokemon agreed with the Maractus.

Zebstrika, seeing she's clearly outmatched, finally gave in. "Ok, fine. Take it. Your very own bolt badge." She handed the otter a yellow and orange badge, that resembled the shape of a lightning bolt. "Alright, i got my fourth badge!"

Zebstrika, still unenthused said, "Yeah, yeah. Just leave my gym already. I don't wanna see you or your friends ever again. Is that clear."

Oshawott nods, all while keeping on that smile of his.

* * *

The group was sleeping in a room inside the the Pokemon center. Pignite and Emolga already went to sleep, leaving Oshawott and Snivy still up.

Snivy decided to break the ice. "So... what were you going to say to me on stage?"

His lip quivered a bit as he blushed. "Oh, that? That was... just me... wanting to say that i like you and i hope our friendship doesn't get ruined."

Snivy narrowed her eyes a bit. "Ok.. that's all?" The otter nods. "Well, i don't want our friendship to be gone either. Despite everyone else, you're a really cool 'mon."

Oshawott looked ahead a bit. "Oh thanks." He then sees the clock on the wall, seeing it's rather late. "Well, we should probably get to bed."

Snivy nods in agreement. "Ok, goodnight Oshawott." She jumps off the bed and heads to the recliner where Emolga was at. She slept on the floor next to it. _I still have to tell her. I can't keep chickening out like this. I blew a good opportunity i had._ With those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Absorbent Strikes Back

There were some nearby cameras in some trees, just out of the way for anyone to notice. But what should be a bigger concern is who is watching. Cofagrigus was keeping watch on Route 5. To be honest, team Absorbent's new target is Oshawott and his group of friends. They never had a problem taking down someone. They always made the job quick and painful, stealing the life force out of Pokemon.

But the fact that they retrieved not one, but two different life forces... that's quite an impressive feat. Especially when you have to deal with a Poison jabbing Tranquil, a strength sapping Blitzle, and rock throwing Cofagrigus.

A small alarm started to go off in their HQ. Cofagrigus quickly darted his eyes on the camera for Route 5. Sure enough, there lied Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite and Emolga. _That otter is looking really happy today. Guess he won that gym badge._

"I can tell what you're thinking you know." A Pokemon said behind him.

Cofagrigus gave a lousy sigh. "What do you want, Blitzle?" Blitzle, having psychic powers, was able to understand other people's and Pokemon's thoughts.

All Blitzle did was snicker a bit. "I'd say it's time to show them the true terror of messing with us."

Cofagrigus didn't quite understand what the zebra was saying. "I don't want to disappoint, but those Pokemon nailed us good in Pinwheel forest, and when we were doing our activities in the Desert Resort. To me, it seems like we are going to lose again."

Blitzle smirked a bit. "I got the intelligence of a Alakazam. I've been fortunate enough to acquire this." He revealed this object that was a metallic-looking box. It had an antenna on it as well.

Cofagrigus gave a look of confusion. "It's a... radio?"

"No, it's a device that sends radio-waves to wild Pokemon. We can use this to control the wild Pokemon of the area."

"Wait, that mean that we can use that to mind-control Oshawott and his friends. Right?"

"Not exactly. Pignite and Emolga have already been caught before. This makes the device ineffective. And another problem is that this device needs more power to control Oshawott and Snivy. You see, when a Pokemon is better trained, they build up their own immunities. Personal immunities. A almost silent buzzing sound won't distract them, and they can't fall under our spell."

"How do we give it more power?" Cofagrigus asked now sounding more intrigued.

"We need special materialized rocks from a Diancie or Carbink. Those aren't native to Unova so we need to spend a while trying to find it."

"So you made this device that won't work? Good, i like this." Cofagrigus said with a tone of sarcasm.

"If we can syphon our energy to the wild's on Route 5 under our control, then Oshawott and the others are doomed."

"So what you're saying is to control all of the Wild's there and then give them a share of our power?"

Blitzle nodded. "Precisely."

"Oh, ok. And one more question. How do you know whether or not Emolga has been caught before?"

Blitzle smirked a bit. "Let's just say... i have my ways. Come on, let's alert Tranquil and head out to Route 5. Start the helicopter!"

Cofagrigus pushed a button to reveal a secret room. In it lied the team Absorbent helicopter. "Let's move." The coffin Pokemon said. And with that, they took off to locate our heroes... speaking of which...

* * *

The group of Pokemon were enjoying a nice picnic on the peaceful Route 5. There was quite a bit of wild life to speak of though. Luckily, they never really challenged the group because word got around on how these four Pokemon got four badges.

While Snivy was distracted talking to Pignite, Emolga decided to bug Oshawott a bit. "Hey, did you manage to confess your feelings to her?"

He lowered his head a bit. "No, i chickened out again."

"I don't think i should give you anymore sympathy. You had a perfect chance to in the Pokemon center."

"I know, it just doesn't seem like she wants to pursue a relationship.

Emolga face-palmed. "Well, there still is a gap between us and the Pokemon league. I would recommend confessing your feelings before that point."

"I guess your-" Midway through their conversation there was a small explosion that could be heard in the trees. Oshawott began to reach for his scalchop. "What was that?"

Snivy quickly got up. "I don't know, but we should go look. Emolga and Pignite; stay here and watch our food."

They nodded while Oshawott and Snivy ran off to the forest. They took a small dirt road that winded down the path, only to see a small crater in the ground. Snivy definetly was intrigued. "Who do you think did this, Osh?"

"I don't know. But whoever did it must certainly be powerful."

A voice was heard behind them. "It seems you are finally facing facts. If only you didn't keep trying." The otter and snake turned around and saw, their well-known opponent, Blitzle. "I knew that distraction would work."

Oshawott held up his scalchop. "Hey! What are you doing back here. You losing last time wasn't enough for you?"

"Ha.. ha... ha... You two have no idea but your friends are in mortal danger. And so are you two. My trainer ramped up my power levels. I'm now capable of learning legendary attacks."

"You don't scare us." Snivy said. "You might be capable of using all the types to your disposal, but we can still make quick work of you."

"Very well then... bring it!" Oshawott and Snake lunged at Blitzle while he smirked a bit. _I was only unprepared last time._

* * *

Pignite and Emolga were stuck on 'watching the food' duty. It did look like there were some hungry Liepard in the area, after all. Some time has passed and Pignite decided to break the silence that was between them. "So... how long have you been with Elesa."

"Eh, she caught me a year ago i'd say. I left cause seriously, screw Zebstrika. What a jerk to hang out with."

"But there was another Emolga there. You didn't get along with her?"

"Nope. She always tried to outshine me."

Suddenly two voices were heard behind them. "Well then, didn't know wild Pokemon were capable of having picnics." One voice said.

Emolga immediately turned around. "Who's there?"

Pignite got in a battle stance. "And Pokemon can have picnics if the want too."

"Guess that's why they call you a pig." The second voice said. Emerging from the trees were a Cofagrigus and a shiny Tranquil. "Team Absorbent strikes again." Tranquil said.

Cofagrigus crossed his arms. "I guess you could say that. And this time, we have a new plan to take down you 'mons. You are the only road block to the success of team Absorbent."

"The success? What are you lunatics talking about?" Emolga questioned cautiously.

"And your plans won't succeed. I'm evolved now so i can easily take on you guys." Pignite said confidently.

Cofagrigus snickered a bit at the pigs remark. "Oh Pignite... you fail to realize that we have something you don't. An army."

Pignite rubbed his chin. "What are you talking about?"

"This... it's a device known to send radio waves out to the wild Pokemon of the area. They will be under our control, and then we'll give them a share of our power. With that, we can take you. Face it, you're out-numbered. It's two to... however many Pokemon are out here."

Emolga's cheeks started crackling with electricity. "You might have us out-numbered but it doesn't mean you have us beat."

"Fat chance Squirrel." Tranquil said. "You're dead. Just accept this fate and move on."

"Me and Pignite won't, isn't that right?" She turned to Pignite and he gave a nod.

Cofagrigus smirked. "Very well then. Wild Pokemon... ATTACK!" The device released a sound effect, which was unable to be heard by Emolga and Pignite. Soon, wild Minccino, Liepard, Solosis and Gothita started flooding the surrounding area.

"Ok, Pignite, you take out the Liepard and Minccino. You have a type advantage there."

"Ok, will do."

"And i'll take on the Solosis and Gothita."

Tranquil flew up to a tree while Cofagrigus climbed up a few branches with his arms. Due to him being capable of being anytype, he decided to be levitate over the branches like a bird would. "How long will it take for them to lose?" Tranquil asked with a brow raised.

"Give these wild's some time. After all, they are not evolved. But the machine was able to give them a small amount of our power so i'd say we have them cornered."

* * *

Oshawott used razor shell on blitzle, trying to slash at him, hoping to make some type of dent. When he got close enough to the zebra, he used his 'steel-typing' to turn his fur into straight iron. Oshawott making contact definitely gave him that 'vibration' feeling.

Snivy tried leaf tornado, but Bitzle released a flamethrower that burned up all the leaves. All while Blitzle became ground-type and was able to not be moved by the wind. Oshawott came up behind him and shot a powerful Water gun.

Even still, Blitzle shot out a hydro pump so strong that it completely destroyed the water gun Oshawott shot out. Snivy tried to grab a hold onto Blitzle's legs with her vines. But unfortunately, his legs became acidic, due to poison touch.

"Ha, face it losers. I win, you lose. I can become any type, use any move, act with any ability. You two are just weaklings trying to deny me."

Snivy now had a bit of poison coursing through her snake-like body. Oshawott took note of this and came to her side. "Snivy, are you alright!?"

She struggled to even get a anwser out to the otter. "I've been... better."

Rage started to boil through Oshawott's veins. "I won't lose to some god-like Blitzle. I know you must have some sort of weakness."

Blitzle chuckled a bit. "Think again. I can be any Pokemon due to the powers i posses. I can unleash a roar of time or dish out a judgement. Arceus doesn't have anything on me! I would like to see you try to attack me."

Blitzle then started to release his strength sap/discharge technique. The same thing he used on Pignite, back when he was a Tepig. The electrial laser was aimed straight at the otter. He decided to pull out the old strat... deflect it.

Which would of worked but the electricity flowed into the scalchop and completely fried Oshawott's body. "You're done Oshawott! You can't beat a god like me! You are so pathetic. I don't even know how you obtained any badges, with no trainer for that matter."

It did seem all hope was lost for the poor otter. He felt his energy getting zapped away from his opponent. _I failed... i failed Snivy, i failed my friends... and i even failed myself. _Those were his final thoughts before he collapsed to the ground.

Snivy barely had her eyes open, but was able to witness the whole scene. "How... dare you." She muttered.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? I was able to beat that lousy otter. Now i'll take you out too." And indeed he did. Snivy's life force was sucked out of her as well. Now, she was in the same state that Oshawott was in: Completly dried of energy.

"Now then, i'll have to take you to back to one of our hide-outs. Time to round up the others." Blitzle put the passed-out otter and snake on his back and galloped off to where Cofagrigus and Tranquil were. Speaking of which...

* * *

Emolga and Pignite were, more or less, taking care of themselves in battle. Pignite was having few problems arm thrusting the Minccino and Liepard. A few tail slaps wasn't phasing him too much.

Emolga on the other hand was having a problem. The Gothita and Solosis kept turning to the ground-type when she would fire electro-ball. "Stand still and don't type change! Jeez, i just want to relax and munch on a few apples."

One Gothita snickered a bit. "It's not our fault you can't be quick enough to attack us." This insult set something off in the squirrels mind. She immediately picked up the Gothita and threw her into a tree, with great strength. Much more than something from the average Emolga. The force of the throw was enough to topple a tree... the same tree Tranquil and Cofagrigus were in. Of which case, they were napping.

The two Absorbent admins woke up after falling from the tree. Tranquil rubbed her sore head with her wing. "Ouch, that stung a bit."

Cofagrigus noticed something else. "Hey, look over there." He pointed at the fight at hand. Emolga was now pounding all the Gothita into oblivion and was sending up close discharges into the Solosis. Considering Solosis has a blob-like structure, they did have water properties despite being water-type.

Cofagrigus' left eye began to twitch a bit. "How are they able to do that?"

Tranquil shrugged. "Maybe it's because these are wild Pokemon and a Pokemon gets stronger if it has a trainer. That's my theory anyways." While Emolga and Pignite were currently owning all the wild's in the area, Emolga's ear began to twitch.

"Hey, Pignite. We need to hide. Take cover behind the tree!"

"What? Why? I'm doing a fine job holding my own here. My punches are putting in work."

Emolga shook her head frantically. "Their leader is galloping towards this direction. I can barely hear it we need to flee." She electrocuted some more Solosis.

"Alright, let's hide behind the tree there." With a nod, they run towards the tree. All while Cofagrigus and Tranquil were able to see the Blitzle running in the distance. On his back lied a unconscious Oshawott and Snivy.

Cofagrigus climbed down the branches, while Tranquil lowered her self with her wings. She said, "Blitzle, good to see you. Managed to defeat the otter and snake?"

He smiled cockily. "Yep, we got our biggest threats taken care of. I got their life forces stored in these vials." He showed off a back pack with two vials. One had a aqua-blue colored liquid in it, while the other had a minty-green color to it.

Cofagrigus gave a slow clap. "Wow, i can't believe you managed to do this. Let me just take care of the other-"

Blitzle shook his head. "No need. Due to me having aura abilities, like a Lucario, i'm able to sense who is the strongest and most determined. Oshawott here was the biggest threat. After all, that pig and squirrel won't be able to stop operation: storm."

The admins nodded. Tranquil pulled out a walkie-talkie under her wing. "We need a helicopter to pick us up on route 5." She puts the walkie-talkie away. "Alright, where are we headed boss?"

Blitzle smirked a bit. "To Cold storage. I've got plans there. Let's head out." Despite Blitzle having aura abilities, he didn't detect Emolga and Pignite who were hiding behind a tree.

Pignite started to get worried. "Crap! They have two of our friends. And operation: storm? What could that even mean?"

Emolga lightly smacked him. "Get a hold of yourself. If we can follow them to Cold storage, we will have access to Oshawott and Snivy."

Pignite managed to calm down and shifted from scared to determined. "You're right, let's follow them. There's no way they can just steal away our friends like that." With that, the two ran off towards Driftveil city, the location of Cold storage. Did team Absorbent actually out-smart them?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Breaking And Entering

It was still a dark world for Oshawott... but maybe that's because that is because his eyes are still closed. He lied motion-less inside of one of team Absorbent's hideout. To be exact, the Cold Storage location. He is not used to being drained of all of his stamina and energy, so he didn't even feel like waking up... until now that is.

He scopes his surroundings. Oshawott is inside of a holding chamber. There's not a lot of space to walk around in and the glass of the cylinder chamber is tinted light-blue. Snivy is in a chamber next to his, but the glass is tainted green. The room they are in is very dark, with light only existing in the chambers. But eventually, light did appear in the room, but only for a split second.

A Krookodile walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms and gave a small smirk. "Well then, it's about time you weaklings got up."

Oshawott became fully awake and looked at the menencing crocodile. "Where are we? Who are you? Why do i feel so tired?"

"You must of gotten amnesia." He said shaking his head. "Welcome to team Absorbent's base. One of many i should say. Call me Krock, with a 'k' at the start instead of a 'c'.

Oshawott stared at him for a bit. "Wow, you're actually named?"

"Why yes. Back when i had a trainer, he gave me that. But then team Absorbent captured me..." He shivered a small bit. "But at least i have a better life, i'd say so."

The otter looked at him with hidden concern. "Wait, team Absorbent captured you?"

"Is all that you do is ask questions?" his smirk faded a bit. "But yes. And i'd say that living the life of a team Absorbent grunt is amazing. Sure there's no benefits. But who needs benefits when you have this..." The crocodile shot a aura sphere at a light switch brightening the room a bit. There were many other chambers in the room, but they were all empty.

"You can use aura sphere? That's so cool!"

"Yep, master Blitzle gave me the power of using the techniques of a Lucario. I can use aura sphere and psychic."

The otter shook his head in disbelief. "Well, if you're happy living this life..."

"I am, but enough conversation. I've been given order to kill you and your snake friend once you guys wake up." He flexed his claws a bit. "It might not be a challenge, but orders are orders."

Oshawott's eyes widened. "Wait! You can't do that!"

"I sort of totally can actually. You're captured in there while all i need to do is to use a aura sphere. Say good-bye loser."

"But it can't end like this..." His eyes start to tear up. "I didn't even get all the badges."

He started to charge a aura sphere when that sentence caught him off-guard. "Huh? What are you talking about? Master Blitzle said you don't have a trainer."

The otter nodded slowly. "It's true i don't have one. And it's also true that i've been going from gym to gym trying to get all of the badges. I've been having fun hanging out with my friends while obtaining badges."

The crocodile stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You can fight gym leaders without a trainer?"

Oshawott shrugged a bit. "Apparently. I would of liked to get all the badges..." He stared at the badge case he hid under his scalchop. "But i guess that's not happening."

Krock took a minute to think. "It was his job to exterminate Oshawott and Snivy. But... was it what he really wanted? There truly was no benefit to being this cruel. He only did it for the power boost he would obtain from taking this job offer. Was killing off these weak Pokemon something he desired? After all, back when he had a trainer, he was never rude to his team mates. And all because he couldn't handle the peer pressure... he joined team Absorbent.

With a big sigh, krock looked right into Oshawott's eyes. "Look kid, i'm... sorry for being this cruel and threatening to kill you. I promise you i was much more civilized back when i had a trainer. I couldn't take the peer pressure and i joined team Absorbent. All i thought i wanted was the power boost, but that was me being greedy."

Oshawott opened his eyes cautiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a opportunity to fight in the Unova elite four... and i blew it." With a final sigh, he came up with the final agreement. "If i get you and your snake friend out of here. "Can i join you guys on your adventure?"

Oshawott was staring in shock. "You want... to join us?"

"Exactly, and i promise i won't kill you. Even if i made it sound like that earlier."

The otter rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, i guess you could if you want too. But how are you going to get us out of here?"

"I know this hideout like the back of my hand. It isn't that hard to navigate."

All their talking stirred awake Snivy. She was no longer poisoned but, like Oshawott, was drained of energy. She woke up with a massive headache though. "Ouch... my head." She rubbed her head trying to get rid of the pain.

Oshawott turned to Snivy's direction, now noticing that she is awake. "Hey Snivy."

"Ugh, what happened." she got up and saw the capsule she was in. "I remember now. We got caught..."

"Not to worry Snivy, we have a new friend on deck." He pointed at Krock, at which Snivy was very confused.

"Wait, slow down Oshawott. Our new FRIEND!? He works for the enemy.

Krock shook his head. "Not anymore. Me and Oshawott made a deal that if i can bust you two out of here, then i get to come with you guys on your adventure."

Snivy turned to the otter. "I can't believe you would make a deal like this. Don't you see that he is working for the enemy?"

"Yeah, but Krock told me that he got captured by team Absorbent and was forced into a job. His Unovan adventure quit. So if we take him with, it's like he's continuing it. Come on Snivy, he could be a very good asset."

Krock crossed his arms. "It's true. I was given aura sphere, psychic, and metal claw. I also have earthquake and foul play."

Oshawott turned back to krock. "Wait, you know five moves?"

"Yep, team Absorbent's powers sure are something. I have a better range of attacks to pick from. It's quite sweet being me."

Snivy narrowed her eyes. "Right, well can you break us out of here now? It's not a lot of space to move around in here."

Krock cracked his knuckles. "Time for a aura sphere."

* * *

Outside of Cold Storage was Pignite and Emolga. They had one objective in mind: Save Oshawott and Snivy. It's unclear how thy are going to break in, considering there is so much wrong that can happen. They could get caught by some guards, or they will get killed due to some trap. Or worse, they're too late to save their friends.

Emolga shook out all the nasty thoughts and glided towards the warehouse-looking building. "Alright Pignite, have any ideas on how to break in?"

He rubbed his chin for a bit. "We could try a window."

"No! We'll get caught. Knowing team Absorbent, they probably have security everywhere."

"What about the roof. There's a vent sticking out of the roof. We'll just sneak through there."

"It's the safest choice we have i suppose."

Pignite looked back up towards the rooftop vent. "Um, but how will i get up there? I'm too fat for you to lift me up."

"Hm, we'll just use the conveniently placed ladder that's leaning on the side of the building."

"Sounds like a plan to me Let's head up!" And off they went. They climbed to the roof to get a better view of the vent. Emolga used a small discharge to break open the vent. Emolga had no problem sliding into it. Pignite on the other hand was... struggling to say the least. He definitely was a bit on the fat side so it was kind of hard for him to go through. But alas, no sexual jokes were made.

There were many split paths for them to take. It was almost like a maze. But Emolga stuck with the 'hold the left wall' method. Every time there was al left turn, she would take it. What they didn't notice was that their was a vent entrance/exit near the end of their path. And then they fell into a unknown room. What could be down there?

* * *

Krock was busy charging a aura sphere. He definitely had the power to destroy the chambers in one blast, and the Pokemon inside if he wasn't careful. But he was at least fully capable of controlling his power.

"Time for a aura sphere. In 3... 2... 1..." before releasing the charged concentration of aura, two Pokemon fell from the ceiling. Sure enough, it was Pignite and Emolga.

Pignite dusted him self off and saw a confused Krookodile. Off to his left, he saw Oshawott and Snivy, who were waiting to escape. With a lot of assuming, he ran up to Krock. "Hold on there buddy. If you want to take down my friends you got to go through me first.

Oshawott tried to warn Pignite. "It's ok Pignite, he's with us."

Pignite had a deep look of confusion. "Huh? You can't make friends with the enemy."

Krock rubbed his right arm a bit. "Well let me ask you this. Which of us is able to break down those capsules."

Pignite snorted loudly. "Ha! That's easy." He rammed into it with all his might, trying to use flame charge... which didn't do anything. Arm thrust wasn't even denting it. After a while he was panting rather heavily. "Wow, that's hard."

Krock shook his head. "Name's Krock. I was once working for team Absorbent, but i have agreed to let your friends go if i can join you guys on your adventure."

Pignite suddenly had a smile on his face. "Oh cool! Does that mean you have some of their power?"

Krock nodded. "Yep, i have similar powers to a Lucario. It's quite cool actually."

Snivy was getting a bit annoyed at this. "Ok, cool. We are all acquainted. Now can we leave and get some pain medication for my head."

Krock held up his arms defensively. "Calm down, i'll get you out of here." He raised his arms and was charging a new aura sphere, now that Pignite and Emolga are out of the way. The concentrated aura blasted open the stained glass on the capsule's, meaning they were now free.

Oshawott started to stretch a bit. Oh boy! Good to be out of that small capsule."

Krock signaled him to be quiet. "I don't want to be caught so be quiet, ok? Hop on my back and i'll dash to the exit." Oshawott and Snivy were on the top of his head, while Pignite and Emolga were on the topside of his back. "Hang on tight!" And with that being said, they dashed off to the nearby hallway.

Despite that room they were in looking silver, the hallways were white with red outlines on the floor and walls. And the hallways would seem to stretch on forever. But alas, they found one exit, being the back way.

Krock made his way to the door. Even though he was carrying four other Pokemon, it wasn't much of a strain for him. "Alright guys. One aura sphere and we'll be home free."

"Alright. We owe you Krock." Oshawott said.

"You don't have to owe me anything." Krock said. "Alright door, prepare to be destroyed."

"I should of known you were a traitor. I guess i put a little more trust into you than i needed to." The group of five turned around and saw the shiny Tranquil. "Well then Krock. It appears you went against our masters orders huh?"

"I am not going to harm these new friends of mine. When we bust out of here, we are going to continue our adventure. I don't need a non-paying job like this one."

Pignite got into a fighting stance while Oshawott took off his scalchop and held it defensively. "We aren't going down with out a fight." The otter said.

Emolga started crackling electricity. "You have a lot of nerve enslaving Krock. He is way better than to work with you sick people."

Tranquil started to snicker a bit. "Oh-ho! You're trusting him now? Who's to say he won't backstab you in the future."

Oshawott shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. He busted us out of here with the intent of saving us, not destroying us." Oshawott lifted up his scalchop and stabbed Tranquil right in the beak, leaving a noticeable bruise."

"You're going to pay for that! Poison jab!" Tranquil's beak glowed purple and was about to stab the otter. But before she could use the attack, Krock's claws changed to iron.

"Metal claw!" He jumped in front of the otter and used one hand to counter the attack. The other was used to pick up the shiny bird. "Not so tough anymore, are you?"

"I knew giving you a sample of our power was a bad idea!" She screamed.

"Oh really? Because i remember when i first joined this trash organization, you were giving me a lot of praise."

"Don't you dare go there with me."

"Hey Emolga?" Krock called to the squirrel. She glided right next to the shiny Tranquil and landed. "I need you to give off a powerful discharge. And while we are at it, Pignite, use flame charge and Oshawott, use hydro pump. If you know that move, that is."

Pignite pointed towards the grass snake, Snivy. "Um, what about her?"

Krock thought for a minute. "She's in no condition to fight. We'll just harm Tranquil and be on our way."

Tranquil started frantically moving, trying to escape the grip of Krock. "Hold on! Can't we work something out? I'll pay you...?"

Krock started laughing. "Oh, man. Pokemon don't even need money. Destroy her!" With a powerful discharge, flame charge and hydro pump, they were able to make Tranquil go unconscious. Krock gave a thumbs-up. "Nice work guys, let's leave now while the coast is clear." They ran out the door, with Krock carrying Snivy on his back, and headed to the Driftveil city Pokemon center.

* * *

Blitzle caught the whole fight on one of the security cameras... and boy, was he steamed. "I can't believe that Krock, one of our best men, went to go adventuring with those losers. Next time i see him, or that stupid otter, i'm going to blast them out of the galaxy!"

Cofagrigus was trying to calm him down. "Master Blitzle, calm down. So, we let a traitor join our forces. Who cares? We'll beat them next time."

Blitzle narrowed his eyes at his computer. "We need to release operation: Storm."

"M-m-master Blitzle!? Are you sure. That project is incredibly dangerous. It could put you in harm if you're not careful."

Blitzle turned to the coffin Pokemon. "Do you want Krock, the otter and his friends to be dead?" Cofagrigus nodded. "This is my last choice. The project that can give me all the power. It's nearing completion. We'll just have to ambush them when they aren't expecting it..."

* * *

The group of five were now well rested and were chilling in front of a campfire right outside Route 6. Everyone was warming up to Krock. Even though he was working for enemy forces, they all could tell he had a good heart. Plus, it was cool knowing a Krookodile with the powers of a Lucario.

Krock was busy chuckling a bit. "Wait, you guys left the lab? With no trainer?"

Oshawott nodded. "Yep. We are actually doing just fine without one. We don't need no trainer ordering us."

Snivy was busy eating a oran berry. "He actually wanted a trainer at first, but along the way, all he needed was his friends."

Pignite decided to add to the conversation as well. "And, i was once a Tepig! Not sure how that contributes to anything though."

Emolga was finishing her apple and was getting curled up under a tree. "Hey gang, can you keep it down? I would like to sleep."

Snivy started to yawn quite a bit. "Yeah, i'd say we are all tired. I'm going to sleep over near that tree. Goodnight everyone... goodnight Oshawott." She mumbled that last part. Soon, after hearing herself, she questioned why she did that. She never had a need to pursue a relationship. Did she?

Oshawott was having a hard time trying to go to sleep. But it was all in excitement because he was hyped for the gym battle in Driftveil city. Who knows how well that's going to go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Down-To-Earth Fight

The sun was rising just past the trees of Route 6. Krock was the first one up and he was ready to participate in the gym battle that lies ahead in Driftveil city. He was busy training, trying to topple trees with aura sphere and metal claw. But all that noise slowly woke up the others. Snivy was feeling a lot better too, and now is in form to fight. Oshawott, of course, was still excited about the battle.

"Hey Krock." Oshawott said, greeting him. "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm busy training for the battle against Clay and his Pokemon. How do you even fight the trainers Pokemon anyways? You need a trainer to compete in the gym battles."

"We usually arrive at the gym with the gym leader off on break or doing something else." The otter replied.

"Ah-ha. Well i'mma keep on training. His team will fall to the hands... or claws of Krock."

"Hehe, as long as i get a turn. Right?"

"Of course. You're the one to motivate Snivy to leave the lab with you. And you're a water-type. You'll have those ground types shivering." Oshawott was glad to have another friend who didn't think of him as a weakling. Even though Krock only knows Oshawott for a short time, it appears Krock is putting a lot of confidence into the otter.

As for breakfast, Pignite and Emolga were taking care of that. They got some oran and pinap berries. A rather... odd breakfast, but they didn't have any pancakes or bacon to eat, so this will have to suffice.

While Snivy and Oshawott were off sparring with each other, Pignite, Emolga and Krock had a bit of a chat.

"Excuse me, Krock?" Pignite said. "Did you choose what powers you would get from team absorbent?"

Krock looked down onto the grass. "No, actually. They forced me to be a aura user."

"That's cool i guess. At least you got that instead of having the powers of a Dunsparce." The two shared a quick laugh. "Hey, can you teach me how to use aura?"

Krock raised a brow. "You want to learn aura?" The Krookodile laid a claw on the pig's back. "I didn't even learn how to use arua. They stabbed me with some sort of needle and ejected me with this chemical. I'm no science guy, but i have to assume it affected my DNA. The makeup of a Krookodile is ground and dark attacks, with a few other attacks here and there. They gave me aura capabilities due to science."

Pignite looked down in disappointment. "Oh, ok..."

"Hey, cheer up. We have a gym battle to look forward to."

Emolga was busy munching on another apple. She gave in some of her input. "You guys can handle that. I'm retired from fighting for the next week."

Pignite went to his 'sarcastic mode'. "And why's that? You worried about being labeled weak?"

Emolga shot a small discharge at Pignite, causing him to back up. "It's not that Pignite. I just need a small break, that's all."

"Ever since the second gym battle, that's what you've done. It's all been a constant break for you."

"That's not true. I fought off those rabid wild Pokemon on Route 5."

Krock was busy dusting off his tail when he heard that. "So they decided to use that?"

"Huh?" Emolga and Pignite said in unison.

"Team Absorbent has a device that manipulates wild Pokemon. Or more accurately, Pokemon that has never been caught. It's all a part of this master plan they have. They never shared that information with me though."

"Master plan?" Pignite said rubbing his chin. It definitely was scary to hear this, but they have bigger things to worry about at the moment. "We should find Snivy and Oshawott and see if they are ready."

Krock nodded. "I agree, let's head out." Krock and Pignite went looking for the snake and otter, with Emolga gliding behind. Snivy and Oshawott were busy fighting each other, training for the next gym. Considering they were grass and water types, they had a type-advantage. But who knows? This gym could possess a problem for them.

"Leaf blade!" "Razor shell!"

They smashed their attacks into each other, releasing a bit of smoke in the surrounding area. Oshawott and Snivy were panting for air. "Wow Snivy..." Oshawott said. "You're quite the sparring partner."

"Yep. I'm just making sure you're fit for fighting the next gym."

The otter nods in agreement. "Come on! Let's find the others and head there." As soon as they said that, Krock, Pignite and Emolga appear from the nearby forest.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Emolga said with a grin only Oshawott noticed.

Snivy wasn't picking up the line, but Oshawott definitely received it. "No, you weren't." He said with a blush. "Anyways, can we head back to Driftveil city. That quake badge is on my to-do list."

Krock rubbed his hands in glee. "I'm quite excited for this. My adventure ended after the fourth gym, but before the fifth. So i get go continue my adventure right where i left off."

Oshawott raised his fist in the air. "Gym battle, here we come!"

* * *

The gym itself consisted of a elevator leading the group down to the basement, where Clay is. Or where he would be in this case. Instead of seeing the gym leader, a Krokorok, Palpitoad and Excadrill were chilling around the seat for their trainer. Excadrill did notice their presence.

"Oh, hello there. And what are wild Pokemon like you doing down here?"

_I'm really tired of people calling us wild's._ Snivy shook the thought out of her head and began their introduction. "Hello. I'm Snivy, and that over there is Oshawott, Emolga, Pignite and Krock. And while we don't have a trainer, we would like to battle you."

"Oh? This is rather interesting. Well..." Excadrill put on a pair of glasses and pulled out a book from behind the seat. "According to rule 63, You must have a trainer to collect badges."

"Oh really? Then explain how we got four."

"That's because those people were going against the rules we have followed for centuries."

Oshawott decided to step in. "Please let us battle you. We could give you guys a challenge..." He proposed.

Excadrill let out a big sigh. He did see that the group of five were in the mood for some combat. Krock was cracking his knuckles, Pignite was shooting small flames from his nostrils. Emolga... was a bit tired, as usual. "Fine. If you guys want a battle, then that's what you're going to get. And because we don't have a trainer to pick who goes first... Krokorok! Go and do stuff."

Krokorok was looking unamused. "Do i HAVE to?"

"We have challengers... so yeah."

"But i don't want to. They don't have a trainer."

"Screw the rules this one time, ok. After all, you don't want to be labeled as a weakling, do you?"

"Ugh, fine!" _I never get a break around here._ "Alright, who am i going to fight?"

Krock volunteered. "Can i go first. It would be hilarious to defeat my pre-evo." Krock turned to the gang and they all gave a thumbs-up. "Sweet."

Krokorok got into a fighting stance. "Alright, let's do this. You're going down deeper into the earth when i'm done with you. Throw me your best-" While Krokorok was continually talking, Krock charged a aura sphere and nailed Krokorok in the head. "Ouch." He started to get a bit dizzy.

"Any pro can tell you that fighting beats dark."

Excadrill appeared in front of Krock holding the rule book he had before. "That's cheating."

Krock grew wide eyes after hearing this. "What? How!?"

"According to the Krookodile move pool, aura sphere isn't listed on it."

"It's a Pokemon battle nonetheless. I can use what moves i've been taught."

"I'm afraid you can't do that in this gym. You can't use a move that is learned by other species. With that being said, i would like to battle someone else. Someone who's not you."

Snivy stepped forward. "Mind i have a turn?"

Excadrill shrugged. "Sure, as long as you don't have a crazy move pool. Palpitoad! Fight her."

Palpitoad bounced over to the battle field. "Um, Excadrill. That's a Snivy."

"Yeah so?" He replied. "Just do heavy damage, you'll be fine."

"But i'm a water and ground-type Pokemon. I am four times weak to grass. It would make sense for you to fight her because you're a steel type and you can at least neutralize the attacks she may have, whether it's a leaf tornado or a leaf blade."

Excadrill narrowed his eyes at the toad. "Do i look stupid to you?"

"Well... no. I'm just giving advice on how to win."

"I'm clay's ace so i basically have control over you and Krokorok. So go! Be useful or something."

If Palpitoad had hands, he would be face-palming himself. "Ok, let's get this over with. Mud shot!" He shot a beam of mud at the grass snake. But due to her high speed, she was able to swiftly dodge it without much trouble, "Leaf tornado!"'

"Oh crap! I knew she would have that!" Palpitoad jumped out of the way, but only barely. He could feel the wind of the leaves brush up past him. "That was close. Muddy water!"

"Ha, that won't do much." Snivy said. The battle arena was starting to get filled up with water. Oshawott and the others were watching in the bleachers above the arena, so they can watch the fight from above. While Snivy is a grass-type and can resist water, she wasn't a good swimmer.

Snivy used her vines to get herself on higher ground. From there could she use her next move. "Leaf blade!"

She slashed at the water generating big waves. Waves that got slowly bigger and bigger. "Palpitoad is a natural swimmer, but the waves were too 'windy' for him. Or, in other words, he couldn't swim well due to the waves pushing him.

"Hydro pump!" He shot a large amount of pressurized water at Snivy. She nimbly dodged the first few shots, until one got her in the back and she flew on another nearby rock.

"That hurt quite a bit... all i need is one hit. Leaf tornado!" She shot a funnel of leaves in the water. The 'ocean' Palpitoad created was now flooded with leaves. Leaves that all are going at a quick pace. Palpitoad was still busy swimming in his own muddy water, when he got ambushed by a bunch of leaves. He got put in critical condition and was left unconscious on the 'ocean' floor.

Eventually, when the water level went back down, they were able to continue their fight. Oshawott got on the field and held up his scalchop. "Hey Snivy, do you mind if i take on Excadrill?"

She shrugged. "Sure! Can't let you out of a good fight like this one."

She walked up to the beachors where Emolga was a bit in shock by what she said. (Get it? Electric pun cause she was shocked. LOL.) "That fight wasn't even good. You destroyed him to the point of being fainted. Did you even take damage from that hydro pump?"

"It's called acting Snivy. Tons of Pokemon do that to get by in battles."

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Snivy didn't respond and continued to observe Oshawott's and Excadrill's clash, while Pignite and Krock were snickering at their conversation.

Meanwhile on the battlefield... "Ok Excadrill! Prepare to meet this scalchop. Razor shell!"

Excadrill crossed his arms to block the hit, considering his claw things are made of metal. "Good move, but not good enough." Excadrill said. "Dig!" He digged underground and popped up behind the otter. "Metal claw!"

He slashed at Oshawott, sending him all the way to the other side of the battle field. "Your turn." He said pointing a claw at Oshawott.

He managed to get up with relative ease. "You pack quite a punch. but you won't be able to handle... hydro pump!"

He shot a stream of water that brushed past Excadrill. "Ha, you missed."

He smirked. "Oh did i?" The water bounced off a few rocks and hit him in the back.

"OUCH! Why is it so hot!?" Indeed, the water was giving off smoke.

"No way." Krock said. "Oshawott learned scald."

Oshawott put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah. Ya boi learned scald."

Excadrill blinked at the otter, same thing for Emolga. She said, "Did he say 'ya boi'?"

Snivy nodded slowly. "I think he did."

Excadrill got up. "Ok, time for some payback. Swords dance!" The moles attack power started to go up. "It's gonna take a lot more to survive my hits now." His attack going up caused veins to pop out of his arms. "Come at me now!"

"Very well then... razor shell!" he slashed constantly at the Excadrill, trying to make a dent into Excadrill. Despite how much of a attempt this was, he wasn't succeeding too much.

"You can't take on someone whos buff and tough! Metal claw!" He slashed at the otter and this time, it flew Oshawott even farther away on the battlefield.

"Oshawott!" Snivy yelled. "I know you can get up. I know you have to have some more energy left to fight."

Pignite pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! You have to emerge on top."

Oshawott found new strength in his body to get up. _I need a strategy to kill him, but how? ... I think i know._ "Hey Excadrill, come fight me!"

"Very well then." He said flexing. "I'll punch your skull through the ground over there." He ran at the otter at a quick pace. "Drill run!" He changed his body into a drill from and came crashing towards the Oshawott. He quickly jumped out of the way, and Excadrill kept going... into a wall. His metal claws were now stuck into the side of the underground building. "Hey!"

Oshawott chuckled behind the mole. "It appears you were to cocky and thought i was a pushover. But i have the brains, and what do you have? Strength? Wit beats strength."

"You aren't going to win with this strat. "I'm going to get myself out of here and i'm going to destroy you."

"Unless i destroy you first. Scald! He shot a beam of hot, burning water at his opponent. This seared his back of skin, causing him to have minor 3rd degree burns. He eventually gave in. "Ok, ok. Fine. You win! Just stop burning me and get me out of here.

* * *

Krock was using small aura spheres to break the wall a bit more, giving Excadrill a way to escape. Excadrill shook Oshawott's hand. "I have to hand it to you, that was quite a fight you put up."

Oshawott rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Haha... yep. I want to prove to everyone that i am not some weakling."

"Well you proved yourself in that battle, even if i was a bit cocky. So according to rule number 43, the Pokemon who win in the gym fight, will get awarded their badge." He handed Oshawott a gym badge that resembled two tectonic plates.

"Cool! My fifth badge!"

Snivy patted him on the back. "Good job Oshawott!"

Emolga scoffed a bit. "Yeah, it was ok. I mean, anyone could of done it."

"Hey!" Krock said. "Give Oshawott some credit. And besides, i didn't see you perform in that battle."

"I didn't feel like battling, ok?"

Oshawott put the badge in his badge case. "Alright, i think it's time we head out. See ya Excadrill."

He smiled and waved as the group of five were walking out of the building. "Well, time to wait for clay to heal up Krokorok and Palpitoad... i think i have some explaining to do... even if i can't speak english to the humans."

The group walked off to Route 6 after getting healed at the Driftveil city Pokemon center. The mistralton gym was now on Oshawott's mind...


End file.
